Karaoke!
by Syifaa
Summary: Hiroto, telah terpilih untuk menjadi vokalis di kelompoknya. Untuk mengikuti lomba Karaoke. Lomba aneh yang ia ketahui dari Trio pinguins. Semua berlatih untuk lomba tersebut. Hingga hari itu tiba.
1. Karaoke Penguins

**Karaoke**

Hari itu, matahari bersinar terang dan itu merupakan hari yang cerah. Tapi menurut Hiroto Kiyama, hari itu adalah hari yang membosankan. Endou dan yang lainnya tidak latihan. Pelatih Kudou memberikan kami istirahat selama seminggu. Karena menjelang tahun baru, yah gitu deh.. libur. Padahal tahun baru masih 5 hari lagi, tapi kenapa libur sekarang? Hiroto menggerutu dalam hati tapi masih memasang wajah _cool_ nya itu.

**Hiroto's POV**

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk tetap latihan bola meskipun libur. Sampailah aku pada lapangan. Kulihat lapangan itu dari jauh. Kosong, seperti yang kuduga. Lalu seseorang menepuk pundakku.

"Oi, Hiroto! Ngeliat apa?"Tanya seseorang yang berambut dan bermata coklat dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya, dialah sang kapten Endou Mamoru.

"Ah.. Cuma melihat kondisi lapangan.."Jawabku sedikit kaget sambil memerhatikan Endou yang mengenakan baju santai (bukan seragam) beruba kaos lengan pendek berwarna putih dan celana jeans panjang. Bukan hanya itu, hedbandnya dilepas! Imagenya berupah 180 derajat! Tapi sifatnya tetap seperti biasa..

"Oh.. Hiroto mau latihan?"Tanya Endou lagi. Ia juga mulai memerhatikan pakaian santaiku.(biasa pake jaket oranye).

"Mau.. tapi kondisinya begini, sepi."Jawabku. Aku mulai mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Endou-kun hari ini ada acara?" Kalimat tanpa pikir panjang, terlontar begitu saja oleh Hiroto Kiyama karena tidak tahan dan penasaran dengan penampilan Endou Mamoru.

Alhamdulillah! Endou tidak bisa menyerap kata-kata itu dengan cepat! Otaknya masih _loading_ cukup lama! (Author ditabok) Karena masih _loading_, Endou menjawab dengan normalnya,"Hari ini? Ugh.. bosen.. nggak ada apa-apa!"Jawab Endou. Karena bingung, ia mengganti topik,"Hiroto, jaketnya warna oranye, sama kaya Goenji."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba nyambung ke Goenji?"Aku bicara di hati nuraniku sendiri. Yah aku memasang senyum palsuku ini(mirip fay di chronicle of the wings) dan berkata,"Iya,ya.. Endou-kun suka merhatiin Goenji ya?"Tanyaku.

"Hah?"Endou mengankat alisnya dan membuka mata coklatnya yang mengkilap itu(silau). Sepertinya otaknya masih loading. Serat-serat yang terkandung di dalam kalimat itu belum bisa disaring ya?(ckck).

Karena sepertinya Endou tidak mengerti dengan kalimatku. Akhirnya aku memperbaharui kalimatku(?) menjadi,"Maaf, maksudku, Endou-kun suka merhatiin orang-orang ya?"

"Iya."Jawaban singkat itu terucap dari mulut Endou Mamoru! Entah apa ia mengerti pertanyaanku ini.

"Di tengah obrolan itu, terputus karena melihat Kidou yang lagi diseret oleh Sakuma dan Fudou. Endou yang melihat itu nggak diem aja. Ia ikut nyeret Kidou juuga(?) Bukan-bukan! Endou Bertanya pada Fudou dan Sakuma apa yang mereka lakukan pada Kidou.*gaje

"Kami menyeret Kidou-kun."Jawab Fudou biasa.

"Ya, ya.. aku tau tapi kenapa mesti nyeret segala?"Tanya Endou.

"Haha bukan urusanmu!"Kata Sakuma.

"Mmh.. hmh!"Kidou yang mulutnya di sekep berusaha ngomong.

Aku mendekati Endou dan lainnya. Kulihat Kidou dengan sengaja memberikan suatu isyarat. Sebelum aku mengerti, Fudou langsung menutupinya. Licik banget tuh anak.

"Sakuma, sebenarnya kalian mau ke mana?"Tanyaku sopan.

"Sebuah lomba."Jawab Sakuma yang reaksinya beda waktu kutanya dibandingin ditanya sama Endou tadi. Endou Cuma bisa cemberut ngeliatin.

"Endou, ini demi kebaikan Kidou, kami mengajaknya ke suatu lomba bakat, namanya lomba karaoke."Kata Fudou dengan smirk.

"Karaoke?"Aku dan Endou mengucapkan kata yang sama.

"Iya kalian mau ikut? 1 kelompok sekitar 4-5 orang. "Kata Sakuma.

"Belum tau.."Jawab Endou.

"Kalian, harus dateng kalo nggak kalian akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk mendengar kidou menyanyi.."Kata Fudou menatap Kidou. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya bisa "mmh!"

"Ok, da-dah dulu ya.. kita mau nyari Genda.. Kidou udah ketangkep nih!"Kata Sakuma dengan aura gelap dibelakangnya.

_Sweatdrop.._ itulah yang kulakukan bersama Endou saat melihat mereka. Kulihat Endou bengong ngeliatin Kidou yang lagi diseret. Rambut Endou terlihat lebih berantakan tanpa headband-nya. Lamunanku dan Endou terputus lagi saat Goenji menyapa kami.

"Pagi Goenji!"Sapa balik kami berdua.

"Hari ini sepi ya.."Kata Goenji. Wah.. Goenji memiliki pendapat yang sama denganku!

"Iya,"Jawabku.

Lalu sekitar 10 menit kami bertiga terdiam di situ bingung mau ngapain. Ternyata hari ini sepi banget sumpah.

"Kita daftar lomba karaoke yuk!"Ajak Endou.

"Boleh juga, tapi kita cuma tiga orang."Jawabku.

"Ka-karaoke…?"Kata Goenji dengan suara yang kecil, aku masih bisa mendengarnya tapi sepertinya Endou tidak(jdaak).

"Kita tinggal cari 1 anggota lagi, siapa?"Kata Endou lagi mikir.

Akhirnya kami berjalan mencari 1 anggota itu. Bertemulah kami dengan seseorang berambut tuquiose yang bernama Kazemaru Ichirouta. Dia sedang jogging. Dan Endou Menghendikannya dengan god hand(?) Pokoknya kami segera mengajaknya ikut..

"Lomba karaoke?"Tanya Kazemaru.

"Iya, tolong ya! Kazemaru!"Bujuk Endou.

"Ok, dengan senang hati! Kapan latihannya? Terus bagaimana dengan pembagian instrumennya? Siapa yang nyanyi?"Tanya Kazemaru.

"Kita bicarain itu di rumahku aja!"Ajak Endou.

Di rumah Endou…

"Ada yang mau nyanyi?"Tanya Endou.

". . ."Kebisuan pun menghadang mereka semua.

"Ya udah! Undi aja deh !" Kata Endou.

Aku nggak bisa nyanyi, makanya aku nggak mau. Maafkan aku Endou. Undian sudah terbuat peraturannya sederhana ambil undiannya dan yang mendapat tanda "x" akan menjadi penyanyi. Kami sudah mendapatkan bagian undian masing-masing. 1.. 2.. 3.. buka. Endou dan lainnya terlihat tenang membukan undian itu. Kubuka undiannya.. dan..

x..

x..

"x!"Teriakku di dalam hati nurani.

"Siapa yang mendapat tanda "x" !"Tanya Endou.

Aku mengangkat tanganku dengan senyum yang kupaksakan. Kazemaru dan Goenji bertepuk tangan. Endou tersenyum dan sepertinya puas dengan hasilnya.

"OK! Sekarang instrument nya!"Teriak Endou lagi.

"Goenji kamu Gitar! Kazemaru main bass atau keyboard! Aku.. drum!"Perintah Endou.

"Ok!"Jawab Kazemaru sedangkan Goenji hanya terdiam.

"Lalu.. Hiroto!"Teriak Endou sambil menunjuk ke arah mukaku.

"Iya?"Tanyaku yang sedang duduk membelakangi Endou.

"Kamu jadi bintang utamanya!"Teriak Endou memberi semangat.

Bintang utama ataupun itu aku tidak peduli.. aku nggak bisa nyanyi.. nggak mau.. Entah kenapa aku mulai mengerti perasaan Kidou. Apa yang harus kunyanyikan? Aku mulai pusing. Biasanya aku bisa mengatasi masalah ini dengan tenang tapi kenapa sekarang aku panik. Aku merasa Endou terus melihatku.

"Endou!"Panggil Goenji.

"Kenapa Goenji?"Tanya Endou.

Mereka berdua sedang berbisik-bisik. Aku mulai duduk dipojokkan. Kazemaru lagi menikmati kue dan tehnya. Setelah mereka selesai berbisisk-bisik..

"Kazemaru! Apa kau bisa main bass atau keyboard?"Tanya Endou.

"Untuk bass.. aku nggak bisa tapi keyboard bisa kok!"Jawab Kazemaru.

"OK, Goenji! Kazemaru! Besok bawa alat musiknya! Kita latihan!"Teriak Endou.

Kenapa namaku nggak disebut..? tanyaku dalam nuraniku. Aku makin depresi. Menyanyi.. aku tidak mudah mengeluarkan nada dari mulutku. Aku tidak bisa mengekspresikan suaraku dengan baik.

"Hiroto!"Endou memanggilku.

"Apa?"Sahutku sambil mengangkat wajahku.

"Berjuang ya!"Teriak Endou memberikan jempolnya.

"Keren.."

Itulah isi nuraniku saat melihat Endou. Pipiku terlihat blushing yang tipis. Aku tak akan membiarkan diriku bengong lama-lama… Aku menampar wajahku sendiri.

"Plaaaak!"

"Kenapa Hiroto?"Kata Endou Histeris.

"Tidak apa-apa.."Jawabku.

Ternyata dari tadi Kazemaru dan Goenji memerhatikan aku dan Endou. Lalu Goenji mendekat.

"Endou ! Apa kamu bisa bermain drum?"Tanya Goenji.

"Nggak.. emang kenapa?"Jawab Endou dengan polosnya.

"Kamu kan main drum.."Kata Goenji.

"Tenang, ada sekitar 4 hari! aku bisa latihan!"Jawab Endou.

Goenji tersenyum, ia menepuk bahu Endou,"Aku ikut latihan bersamamu.."

"Oh iya, Goenji! Kamu bisa main gitar kan?"Tanya Endou.

"Nggak."Singkat Goenji.

"Haa? Jadi diantara kita semua, yang bisa main musik cuma aku?"Kata Kazemaru.

"Hiroto! Mau ikut latihan?"Ajak Goenji.

"Tentu saja.."Jawabku sambil mengubah posisi dudukku.

"Hiroto, kamu mau nyanyi apa?"Tanya Kazemaru.

"Aku kurang mengerti soal lagu.. maaf.."Jawabku.

"Aku juga.."Jawab Goenji, Endou, dan Kazemaru barengan.

"Jadi nanti Hiroto nyanyi apa?"Tanya Goenji.

"Anime aja!"Usul Kazemaru.

"Kazemaru otaku ya?"Tanya Endou.

"Nggak kok, tapi Handa iya!"Jawab Kazemaru.

"Iya,ya.. diem-diem dia otaku."Pikir Endou.

"Siapa itu Handa?"Pikirku dalam nurani.

Lalu kami semua berjalan ke rumah Handa(itu lo.. Handa Shinichi!). Kami dipersilahkan masuk. Kulihat orang berambut coklat mirip dengan Kazuya ichinose dari tim unicorn dan Fidio Aldena.. waktu di FFI.

"Hiroto, Ini Handa Shinichi..!"Kata Endou sambil menunjuk ke arah orang berambut coklat itu.

"Handa, ini Hiroto Kiyama..!"Kata Endou sambil menunjukku.

"Salam kenal.."Kataku.

"Salam kenal juga.."Jawab Handa sopan.

Lalu kami bertanya tentang lagu anime.. yah.. yang kira-kira cocok dengan Hiroto. Ia menyuruhku untuk berbicara lalu ia mendengar suaraku. Dia sangat antusias, lalu ia meminjamkan mp3-nya dan menyetel salah satu lagu anime-nya. Kudengarkan lagu ini, suara musiknya bagus dan yang mengejutkannya, suaranya mirip dengan suaraku. Endou dkk gantian dengerin mp3 dan opini mereka adalah..

"Wah suaranya sama persis!"Kata Kazemaru.

"Hiroto.. ini kamu yang nyanyi ya?"Tanya Endou dengan begonya(plaak).

"Bukan.."Jawab Goenji . "Musiknya bagus.." Goenji masih memasang mp3 ditelinganya.

"Gimana? Kalian suka?"Tanya Handa.

"Iya!"Jawabku spontan.

"Bagus deh, itu namanya _"_arabesuku" aku bisa pinjemin mp3-ku untuk sementara jika kalian mau."Kata Handa.

"Maksudnya arabesque?"Tanya Kazemaru meyakinkan.

"Iya, maksudku itu.."

Aku meminjam mp3-nya Handa dan mendengarkannya setiap hari. Kuhafal setiap kata-katanya dan nadanya. Aku atur tempo yang cukup mudah untuk aku nyanyikan bersama Endou dkk. Mulai lah kami latihan. Kami meminjam ruang musik di sekolah. Sebelum itu kami berkumpul sekitar jam 7. Setelah kumpul, baru kami masuk ke ruang musik. Ternyata sudah ada yang lebih dulu dari kami. Tim karaoke Kidou, Fudou dkk.

"Waah! Kidou!"Teriak Endou.

"Nga-ngapain kalian di sini!"Teriak balik Kidou dengan muka panik.

"Ki-kidou.."Kata Goenji pasang tampang "ga percaya".

Aku di belakang Goenji, Endou dan Kazemaru, jadi nggak keliatan di dalem lagi ngapain.

"Hei-hei! Kalian ngeganggu latian kami!"Kata Sakuma.

"Biarin ajalah.. mereka bisa dengerin Kidou-kun nyanyi.."Kata Fudou.

"Oi! Ada apa si…"Kata-kata Kazemaru terpotong dan ia terdiam karena melihat sesuatu.

Aku jadi semakin penasaran, sebenernya mereka lagi ngeliatin apa? Kulihat dari luar..

"Kidou! Penampilanmu bedaa!"Teriak Endou yang bereaksi kimia paling cepat.

"Ukh.."Kidou hanya bisa terdiam.

Kulihat Kidou yang tidak memakai jubah lagi.. model rambutnya juga sedikit berbeda.. ini lebih acak-acakkan(masih dikuncir kok). Gogglenya.. googlenya! Masih dipake.. -,- Mukanya yang di beri tato boong2an. Pasti ini disuruh Fudou.. Bukan itu saja! Bajunya, ia mengenakan baju hitam lengan panjang dan celana jeans pendek dibawah lutut. Gak nyambung banget paduannya!

"Sebenarnya Kidou.."Kazemaru mau bicara tapi..

"Bukan aku! Aku dipaksa Sakuma!"Teriak Kidou lagi emosi jiwa..(Maafkan Author yang sudah membuatmu seperti ini Kidou).

Kulihat yang lain, sebenernya sih bukan Kidou doang yang berpenampilan seperti itu, Sakuma, Fudou dan Genda juga sama. Sakuma mengenakan kacamata hitam(?) Jaket abu-abu dan daleman putih. Celananya panjang tapi sengaja dibuat sobek ujung-ujungnya. Genda berpenampilan biasa, dia memakai baju setengah putih, setengah item(kanan-kiri) dan topeng miring bagian kanan kepalanya. Yang paling liar itu Fudou(mantan preman nih..) Rambutnya..(anda tau sendirikan?) Giginya ditambahkan taring. Bajunya, mirip Suzuno Fusuke di Chaos(Ketekan) Warna item tanpa daleman! Celananya Panjang garis-garis warna item putih(kaya di penjara). Dan banyak sekali aksessoris yang tidak bisa Author sebutkan karena Author lagi males dan sibuk..(alasan). Pokoknya Sakuma lah biang dari penampilan mereka semua.

"Sakuma.. Seleramu jelek.."Kata Kazemaru.

"Apa! Sudahlah! Kami mau latihan!"Teriak Sakuma.

"Sakuma! Bolehkah kami menontonnya?"Kata Endou memohon, sepertinya dia pengen banget ngeliat Kidou nyanyi.

"Jangaa..mmh"Kidou mulutnya disekep oleh Fudou. Fudou membisiskkan sesuatu ke Kidou.

"Bo-boleh.."Tiba-tiba saja Kidou sendiri membolehkan.

WARNING: Jika mau denger musik nya silahkan copy link ini : **w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = 7 S z 9 3 K v 0 Z g o** (no spacing)

1.. 2.. 3.. Genda memberikan aba-aba sebagai pemain drum.

Fudou dan Sakuma mulai memainkan Gitarnya sebagai _intro_. Kulihat Goenji yang memerhatikan mereka berdua dengan serius. Kazemaru masih tenang. Endou terlihat menantikan suara Kidou keluar. Kidou sedang mengatur napas. Intro selesai.. Kidou pun menyanyi..

Kokoro to karada ga oikakeau setsunasa wa

_The pain of heart and body chasing after each other_

Setsumei dekinai kurai ga chodoiinda

_Is just right when it can't be explained_

Nekoronde mitsumeru sora ni mou nanimo iu koto wa nai

_I'll never say anything again to the sky I gazed up at after throwing myself down_

WHAT COLOR WOULD YOU PAINT THE SUN?

Taiyou no shita no yasuragi ni tomadou keredo

_Though you're bedazzled by the tranquility beneath the sun_

YOU'VE GOT WHAT IT TAKES

Sore wa eien to iu nagasa dewanai

_Though you're bedazzled by the tranquility beneath the sun_

Aku dan yang lain masih cengo ngeliatin..Merinding...

Tokidoki sekai ga hitotsu no chiisana hako no naka de hajimatte

_Sometimes I have a dream where the world begins_

Owatte iku yume wo miru

_Within a tiny box, and then ends_

Taiyou wa tada yakusoku wo yuruyaka ni kurikaeshiteta

_The sun merely repeated its promise leniently_

I GO EVERYWHERE WITH YOU

Sukoshi kurai wa gura tsuitatte kamawanai

_I don't mind even if I reel a little or so_

TO THE INSIDE OF LIGHT

Ryoute no naka de shibaraku neritai

_I want to sleep for a while inside your two arms_

WHAT COLOR WOULD YOU PAINT THE SUN?

Taiyou no shita no yasuragi ni tomadou keredo

_Though you're bedazzled by the tranquility beneath the sun_

YOU'VE GOT WHAT IT TAKES

Sore wa eien to iu nagasa dewanai

_That isn't the lengthiness known as eternity_

I GO EVERYWHERE WITH YOU

Sukoshi kurai wa guratsuitatte kamawanai

_I don't mind even if I reel a little or so_

TO THE INSIDE OF LIGHT

Ryoute no naka de shibaraku nemuritai

_I want to sleep for a while inside your two arms_

"..!"Goenji terlihat tenang tapi matanya seraya berkata "hebat"."Wah.."Endou ber-wah ria.

"Ini lagu anime juga ya?"Tanya Kazemaru.

"Iya, dari salah satu anggota Teikoku.."Jawab Kidou mengelap keringat dan menghela nafas.

_(bagi ada yang mau tau lagu yang didengerin Hiroto di Mp3-nya Handa seperti apa.. silahkan message Author*plaaaak* Entar saya kasih link-nya.. klo nggak, silahkan tunggu chapter berikutnya.)_

"Kalian sendiri lagunya gimana?"Tanya Kidou.

"Kami…."

To be Continued..

Terimakasih udah ngebaca..*bungkuk2

©review please..


	2. Karaoke Snowie 1

**Karaoke 2** **!**

Ruang musik hening. Semuanya masih terpana dengan permainan mereka. Ternyata penampilan mereka dibuat sesuai dengan lagunya. Gayanya juga cocok dengan nadanya.

**Hiroto's POV**

Aku terpukau melihat mereka yang sedang memainkan musik terutama penyanyinya.. Kidou. Dia orang yang tenang tapi bisa teriak-teriak buat nyanyi tipe lagu yang seperti itu? Aku salut padanya. Datang dari mana rasa percaya diri sebesar itu? Aku mulai bertanya-tanya. Endou masih bengong dari tadi. Kazemaru bertepuk tangan. Goenji berdiri dan minta diajarin main gitar oleh Fudou dan Sakuma. Sedangkan aku…

"Kalian sendiri lagunya gimana?" tanya Kidou.

"Kami belum latihan." jawab Endou.

Akhirnya kami diajak untuk ikut berlatih bersama mereka.

"Kidou! Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" kataku.

"Iya, kenapa?" jawab Kidou.

"Apa yang biasa Kidou lakukan untuk latihan nyanyi?"

"Jaga makanan, jangan makan makanan yang mengganggu kesehatan suara. Lalu kau juga harus terus melatih suaramu ke nada tinggi banget sama ke rendah banget biar nggak serek. Kalo mo nyanyi posisi tubuh harus berdiri dan tegak. Atur nafas sampai stabil. Biasakan nyanyinya pakai intro biar kamu bisa atur nafas." jawab Kidou.

"Iya, terimakasih atas jawabannya." kataku.

Aku mendengarkan kembali mp3-nya Handa. Syukur deh, masih ada intronya. Karena ruang musik masih dipakai Kidou dkk, kami mencari tempat latihan lainnya. Kami memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat dahulu panggung untuk lomba karaokenya.

Sampailah kami di taman kota. Di tengah taman kota sudah terdapat panggung dan alat musiknya, tapi masih berantakan. Tidak disangka-sangka, kami bertemu dengan Fubuki, Kogure, Tsunami, dan Tachimukai. Salah satu diantara mereka membawa gitar, jangan-jangan..

"Tachimukai!" teriak Endou melambaikan tangannya.

"Endou-san!" teriak balik Tachimukai.

"Kalian mau ikut lomba karaoke ya?" tanya Endou.

"Eeeh? Kok tau?" kata Tachimukai balik nanya.

"Cuma nebak doang kok haha.." jawab Endou.

"Kalau begitu, di kelompok kalian, siapa yang nyanyi?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Fubuki!" kata Tsunami(?), Tachimukai, dan Kogure(?) berbarengan sambil menunjuk Fubuki yang berkeliaran entah kemana.

"Haa? Fubuki?" pekikku dalam hati.

Aku segera berlari menuju Fubuki yang lagi jalan-jalan ga jelas.

"Fubuki!" teriakku ngosh-ngosan..

"Hiroto? Kenapa?" sapa Fubuki sambil nanya.

"Kamu yang jadi vocalis-nya ya?" tanyaku.

"Iya." ia menjawabnya pelan tiba-tiba auranya suram.

"Aku mau tanya, boleh?" tanyaku ragu-ragu.

"Bo-boleh.." jawab Fubuki.

"Kamu merasa canggung nggak kalo nyanyi? Kalo iya, apa yang kamu lakukan untuk menghilangkan rasa canggung itu?" tanyaku.

"Iya, hahaha. Kalau aku mengatasinya dengan berkeliaran begini, sambil mengatur tempo musiknya dengan mp3 ini. Mungkin itu saja yang kutau.. maaf.." jawab Fubuki.

"Oiya, tipe lagumu punya intro nggak?" tanyaku.

"Punya, tapi aku nyanyi duluan, baru di kasih intro setelah itu." jawab Fubuki.

"Apakah ada lagu seperti itu?"Nuraniku berbicara. "Oh, gitu.. makasih ya Fubuki!" kataku sambil tersenyum.

Sepertinya lagunya Fubuki masih rahasia, aku belum bisa mendengar Fubuki nyanyi, tidak seperti Kidou dan lainnya.

"Oi! Hiroto! Fubuki! Kalian ngapain di sana? Ayo ikut kami." teriak Endou.

Kami menyusul mereka. Aku melihat Fubuki yang masih berbisik-bisik kecil, entah dengan siapa.

"Fubuki!"Panggilku. Yang dipanggil hanya bisa terdiam. Kenapa Fubuki diem aja? Karena aku penasaran, aku memanggilnya sekali lagi dengan suara yang lebih kencang. Kudekatkan pas ke telinganya.. dan..

"Fuu-buu-kiiii!"

"Ma-maaf, kenapa Hiroto?" kata Fubuki yang sepertinya konsentrasinya pecah. Reaksinya Fubuki saat diteriakin olehku tidak berlebihan. Dia masih tenang dan tidak kaget. Membuatku semakin penasaran, apa yang sedang dia lakukan.

"Kamu sedang apa?" tanyaku sambil memerhatikan Fubuki.

Ternyata Fubuki nggak denger lagi! Pasti ada sesuatu yang menyumbat telinganya! Kulihat baik-baik telinganya… Dan hasil observasiku adalah, Fubuki lagi dengerin mp3. Pantes aja dia nggak denger. Kucabut mp3-nya dan reaksinya, …

".. Hiroto, jangan ganggu." kata Fubuki dengan dingin. Tatapan mata Fubuki mengerikan sepertinya dia benar-benar sedang serius. Walaupun tatapan mengerikan itu hanya berlangsung sedetik, efeknya cukup kuat untuk membuatku terdiam sejenak.(?)

"Ba-baik.." Aku hanya mencoba biasa dan pelan-pelan memalingkan wajahku ke arah lain. Aku terus menyusul Endou dan lainnya hingga kami berhenti di suatu tempat yang luas berpasir. Ini lah yang disebut Pantai ! Ternyata di sinilah Fubuki, Tsunami, Tachimukai dan Kogure berlatih.

Pantainya, nauzubillah panasnya. Yang kutau Fubuki kan tidak tahan panas. Kenapa latian di sini? Ini namanya siksaan.

"Panas.. ka-kalian latihan ditempat seperti ini?" keluh Endou kepanasan.

"Bukan di sini.. Ushishishishi.." tawa Kogure kecil.

"Kelihatannya kau seneng banget ngeliat aku kepanasan, Kogure.." kata Endou.

"Endou-san, ayo kita pindah ke tempat lain." ajak Tachimukai. Tachimukai, Tsunami, Goenji, dan Kazemaru sudah jauh di ujung sana.

Kenapa mereka bisa cepat sampai di sana? Sejak kapan? Ah, itu tidak penting. Sekarang kami harus berpindah dari tempat yang panas ini. Sebenarnya aku juga nggak suka panas. Dadaku mulai sesak. Dalam hitungan menit, bajuku sudah basah oleh keringat. Kesadaranku juga mulai goyah. Kulihat Fubuki yang masih stabil walaupun keringatnya sama sepertiku. Endou dan Kogure, mereka berdua tahan panas ya? Tiba-tiba saja aku sudah lelah berjalan.

"..Hiroto?"

"Aku terjatuh.."

Tidak lama kemudian, terdengarlah beberapa suara yang memanggilku.

Apa aku sudah sampai? Di sini lebih sejuk.

"Hiroto, ayo bangun." terdengar suara yang memanggilku lagi, aku belum sadar sepenuhnya. Siapa yang memanggilku? Suaranya sama-samar. Ku harap itu kapten.

Dengan paksa aku membuka mataku secepatnya. Kulihat tidak ada orang di ruangan ini. Ini dimana? Aku pingsan ya? Bajuku sudah diganti, ini kebesaran. Punya Fubuki? Bukan, Kogure? Nggak mungkin, Tachimukai? Kurasa ini punya Tsunami. Mungkin, ini rumahnya Tsunami?

"Lho? Hiroto sudah bagun?"Sambut Fubuki. Sepertinya dia pingsan juga. Matanya masih terkantuk-kantuk. Kulihat bajunya yang juga kebesaran. Celananya juga. Aku dan Tsunami memiliki tinggi yang tidak jauh beda. Sehingga celananya pas saat kupakai, dan aku memakai lengan pendek. Jika dibandingin sama Fubuki yang pendek(maaf). Dia mengenakan baju Tsunami yang lengannya panjang, dipakai kelonggaran, celananya panjang, dan kelonggaran juga.(?) Dia dari tadi jalan sambil menyeret lantai?

"Pada ngapain yang lain?" tanyaku.

"Latihan." jawab Fubuki singkat.

"Kamu nggak latihan?" tanyaku lagi.

"Udah." jawabnya lebih singkat.

"Oh.. kamu mau ke mana?" tanyaku.

"Toilet." jawabnya serba singkat.

"Ya udah, Yang lain pada ke mana?" tanyaku lagi.

"Ruang belakang. Ikuti saja lorongnya, nanti belok kiri. Dari situ, nanti ada pintu bambu." jawab fubuki sambil menutup mulutnya karena menguap. Lalu ia mengucek-ucek matanya. (Author: Kyaaaa!) "Oiya, duluan ya!" katanya lagi.

"Iya."Setelah itu aku beranjak dari kasur. Aku keluar dari kamar dan melihat lorong panjang. Lorong yang sepi."Gumamku. Aku terus berjalan, lurus tapi rada-rada belok juga. Anehnya, Fubuki barusan di sini kan? Kok langsung hilang begitu saja? Ini lorongnya cukup panjang nggak ada gang ataupun tempat untuk sembunyi. Fubuki ngacir kemana?(plaak) Mungkin karena dia pengen ke toilet cepet-cepet. Tapi tidak kulihat toilet satupun di sini.

"Hiroto!"

Kudengar seseorang memanggilku dari.. Depan dan belakang. Ini suara Gema. Seperti suara Endou. Aku ingin berlari menuju suara itu. Tapi ke depan atau ke belakang? Haah.. lorong yang aneh. Aku memutuskan untuk berlari terus ke depan. Terus, berlari. Tapi tidak ada perubahan apapun. Rasanya hanya berputar-putar di lorong ini. Akhirnya aku mengerti bahwa lorong ini berbentuk lingkaran.

Kalau begitu, harusnya aku sudah menemukan pintu bambu yang diceritakan Fubuki itu. Kulanjutkan langkahku yang terus berputar tanpa arah yang jelas. Langkah demi langkah kulakukan. Tiba-tiba terdengar setapan kaki yang sedang melangkah ke arahku. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke belakang seraya berkata "Siapa di sana?" Tapi orang itu belum muncul.(Ingat! lorongnya berbentuk lingkaran! Anda bisa bayangkan sendiri?) Aku tidak terlalu peduli, mungkin itu Fubuki. Jadi aku terus berjalan ke depan dengan langkah sedikit diperlambat, sambil menunggu orang yang dibelakang itu.

"Lama sekali.."Gumamku. Aku menghentikan langkahku. Tepat saat langkahku berhenti, setapan kaki tadi suaranya membesar dan makin cepat. Seperti sedang berlari. Suaranya semakin besar semakin dekat. Aku memberanikan diri untuk tetap diam di sana. Menunggu sosok itu. Kupasang mataku, untuk terus melihat lorong di belakang. Suara setapan itu berhenti. Suasana lorong ini hening.

Aura membara yang dingin muncul secara tiba-tiba. Aku tahu sosok itu ada dibelakangku. Aku terdiam, tidak menoleh sedikitpun. Aku harus memperhitungkan gerakanku. Rasa penasaran muncul di lubuk hatiku. Kepalaku sudah kalah dengan rasa ingin tahuku. Akhirnya aku menolehkan kepalaku dan melihat sosok itu tepat dihadapanku.

Senyumnya licik dan lebar. Matanya tajam dan terang. Tatapan yang terlihat meremehkan. Dia mirip Fubuki! Aku tahu itu bukan Fubuki, lalu siapa? Mataku terbelalak lebar. Aku segera berhenti terbelalak dan berusaha untuk menatapnya biasa. Orang yang mirip Fubuki itu mulai samar-samar. Aku mengucek-ucek mataku agar dapat bisa melihat lebih jelas. Akhirnya orang yang mirip Fubuki itu hilang. "Sendirian lagi.."Pikirku. Aku terus berjalan. Tadi itu apa? Penampakan?(plak!)

Sudah sekitar 3 menit aku di lorong itu. Mungkin seharusnya aku kembali ke tempat awal, dimana aku tertidur tadi. Tapi, sudah sejauh ini. Untuk apa kembali? Ada belokan! Beloklah ke kiri.

Ada suara, yang terdengar lagi. Kali ini suara Fubuki. Fubuki menyanyi? Suaranya pelan dan kecil. Mulai terlihat bambu, bambu.

**H t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = o 5 l 4 v o s 3 p n 4 & f e a t u r e = g- u p l  
**no spacing

Akhirnya! Ini yang kucari-cari. Pintu bambu! Kubuka pintu itu. Ternyata Fubuki, Tsunami, Kogure, dan Tachimukai sedang latihan. Goenji, Endou dan Kazemaru sedang memperhatikan mereka.

"Hiroto! Ayo cepat!" Endou berteriak memanggilku.

"Iya!"

Tsutaetai yo kimi dake ni kono yo ni wa uta ga aru koto

伝えたいよ君だけに この世には唄がある事

Futari dake no MERODII wa eien wo yakusoku suru kiseki ni

二人だけのメロディーは 永遠を約束する奇跡に

Hajimete kizuketa 'n da kono kimochi...

初めて気づけたんだこの気持ち…

"Jadi ini yang dimaksud dengan intro-nya?"Gumamku.

"Uwaah! Keren!" Endou tersenyum lebar menyaksikan mereka.

Kazemaru dan Goenji sedang serius memperhatikan.

Kimi to sugoshita jikan wa dore mo ga

君と過ごした時間 はどれもが

Utsukushii hoshi no you data

美しい星のようだった

Mune no hate made wo kogasu kotoba wa

胸の果てまでを焦がす言葉は

Hidamari ni nite 'ta 'n da kokoro ga habataita...

日 だまりに似てたんだ 心が羽撃いた…

Toki ni sora ga kumori de naite 'te mo

ときに空が 曇で泣いてても

Sonna hi ni wa kanjite SHINPASHII kimi to naraba sekai datte kaerareru hazu

そんな日 には 感じてシンパシー 君とならば 世界だって変えられるはず

Yume no saki de saku hana yo koyoi futari wo michibiite

夢の先で咲く花よ 今宵二人を導いて

Ieru koto hada da hitotsu "tsuite kureba ii 'n da"

言える事はだだ一つ 「ついてくればいいんだ」

Subete wa kono ai no tame ni iki you

すべては この愛の為に生きよう

Sono tame ni umarete kita 'n da...

その為に生まれて来たんだ…

Kulihat Fubuki yang sedang mengatur nafas kembali.

Goenji sepertinya serius sekali ngeliat Tsunami yang lagi main gitar.

Tachimukai main drum sama kaya Endou.

Kogure main..(Author lupa nama lat musiknya apa.(plak!)

Tatoeba namida de mienaku natte

例えば涙で見えなくなって

Ippo mo aruke naku natte mo

一 歩も歩けなくなっても

Douka shinjite watashi no kotoba wo

どうか信じて私の言葉を

Kizu wa kakusanakute ii subete wo tsutsunde yaru

傷は隠さなくていい すべてを包んでやる

Kimi ni tokeru amaku setsunai hodo

君に溶ける 甘く切ない程

Koi ga sudatsu kanjita JERASHII yokubari na no ka? Toiki sae mo zenbu ga hoshii

恋が巣立つ 感じたジェラシー 欲張りなのか? 吐息さえも全部が欲しい

Hageshiku naru kanjou ga utau tabi ni kuruwasete 'ku

激 しくなる感情が 歌う度に狂わせてく

Futari dake no MERODII wa tomaranai SERENAADE

二人だけの旋律 は 止まらないセレナーデ

Negai ga hitotsu dake kanau no naraba

願いが 一つ叶うのならば

Nanimo kamo wo sute 'te dakitai...

何もかもを捨てて抱きたい…

Suaranya Fubuki bagus. Hanya itu yang ada dalam pikiranku.

Kono mama hora ugokazu ni kuchibiru dake de tashikamete

このままほら動かずに 唇だけで確かめて

Watashi no me ni utsuru no wa kimi shika yurusarenai

私の瞳(め)に映るのは 君しか許されない

Yume no saki de saku hana yo douka futari wo michibiite

夢の先で咲く花よ どうか二人を導いて

Ieru koto wa tada hitotsu "hanasanai zettai"

言える事はただ一つ 「離さない絶対」

Subete wa kono ai no tame ni iki you

すべては この愛の為に生きよう

Sono tame ni umarete kita 'n da...

その為に生まれて来たんだ…

Selesai lah lagu mereka. Kami memberikan tepuk tangan. Kulihat Fubuki yang cukup semua puas dengan hasil mereka. Wakh! Kelompok kami sendiri belum latihan sekali pun.

"Bisa kalian tunjukkan lagu kalian?" Tachimukai bertanya dengan _puppy eyes no jutsu_-nya.

"Kami, sudah punya. Tapi belum latihan.. haha." jawab Endou dengan susahnya menahan tatapan imut Tachimukai*plak!.

"Kami bisa bantu kalian." kata Tsunami.

"Mm.. ini suara gitar siapa?" tanya Kogure bingung.

"Iya, yang bisa main gitar kan cuma Tsunami." kata Fubuki.

Semua mencari asal-usul(?) dari suara gitar itu..

Dan yang memainkannya adalah..

"Goenji?" teriak kami semua.

"Kamu bisa main gitar?" tanya Kazemaru tidak percaya.

"Baru diajarin Sakuma dan Fudou tadi, tapi **cuma **bagian ini doang." jawab Goenji tenang(Ni anak jenius banget ya?).

"Cuma! Secepat itukah! Aku aja belum ada kemajuan waktu diajarin Genda!" teriak Endou lebih nggak percaya.

"Iya." jawab Goenji.

"Itu intro-nya ya?" tanyaku tertarik.

"Iya, gimana?" jawab Goenji sambil bales nanya.

"Bagus.." Kataku serius sambil tersenyum. Nadanya jernih.

"Ah! Aku tahu! Aku yang akan menjadi guru Goenji selanjutnya! Gimana Goenji?" teriak Tsunami menawarkan jasanya(?).

"Boleh."Jawab Goenji.

Goenji dan Tsunami lagi sibuk belajar gitar. Aku mengeluarkan kebingunganku. Akhirnya aku bertanya pada yan lain.

"Sebenarnya ini dimana?" tanyaku.

"Tempat temuan, ushishishishi." jawab Kogure sambil tertawa.

"Temuan?" tanya Endou.

"Ini hasil duel main sepak bola." jawab Fubuki.

"Kami berempat dijanjikan sebuah tempat latihan jika bisa mengalahkan tim mereka." jelas Tachimukai.

"Hanya berempat?" tanya Kazemaru.

"Iya, dan hasilnya kami bisa mengalahkan mereka." jawab Tachimukai dan Fubuki dengan senyum polos.

Aku lupa satu hal. Tentang lorong aneh tadi dan penampakan seseorang yang mirip Fubuki. Aku berpikir ada kaitannya dengan Fubuki. Dan Fubuki bisa menghilang begitu cepat di lorong itu. Banyak pertanyaan yang ingin kuajukan kepadanya. Aku mengajak Fubuki untuk berbicara di suatu tempat.

"Ada apa? Hiroto?" tanya Fubuki.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan."

**To be continued.**

Horee! bisa selesain chap 2. Bentar lagi masuk sekolah. Tidaaaaaaak!*plak(berisik nih)

mungkin update chap selanjutnya bisa lama banget. Maafkan saya :O

Ok ini dia

~~~ Balesan Reviewnya :D~~~

**Akazora no Darktokyo**

Konichiwa Kuroshiro-san.

Arigatou! iya ini ide alat musiknya ngambil dari K-ON. klo Lacorda'd Oro mungkin kurang cocok ^^*plak!

Penampilah Yuuto dkk? Mari kita salahkan Sakuma*plak! bukan2 mari salah kan Author.

Baru baca buku ttg fashion gaje, mungkin bisa saya pakai image bajunya (bahan percobaan fufufu)XD

wah! iya ada misstypo-nya. Gomen-gomen

saya akan berusaha! Arigatou saran dan contohnya XD

Arigato..

**The Fallen Kuriboh**

Iya temen2 saya lg pada seneng karaoke(?)(curhat gaje*plak!)

Oiya saya melupakan Ryuuji!*digebukin. ok! next chap! ;D

.

Ngarangnya cukup ribet nih Goenji vs Hiro. Mereka berdua satu tim, saya harus hati2(?)

.

Yuuto kembali ke Teikoku. Seragam teikoku setidak nya lebih bermutu ya? (yaiyalah sekolah bagus)

Tapi karena ke-eroran otak Author ini mereka seperti anak gelandangan..*plak

.

Iya, cwo tulen itu saya masukin ke alat musik keyboard aja. Menurut saya cukup cocok!*jdak!

sepertinya sangat mustahil, tapi mereka itukan pekerja keras. mungkin ada keajaiban(?)

Halloween kah? Bahkan si pengarang juga nggak ngerti*plak!

itu dari suatu buku fashion.

.

Suara Yuuto? silahkan coba link-nya. lagu Taiyou Gindam 00

Hint Shuuya Mamo-nya lagi saya buat XD

Arigato..

**Aurica Nestmile**

Arigato haha jadi malu*plak!

Iya, saking dia gak mau nanyi XD mo gimana lagi harus diseret.

iya, silahkan~

Saya akan berjuang! Makasih dukungannya!

Arigato..


	3. Karaoke Snowie 2

A/N : Gyaaah! Komik menumpuk di meja! Menggoda saya untuk membacanya, tapi bukan hanya itu saja! PR juga menumpuk! Ujian-ujian berdatangan! Beberapa setumpuk request gambar dari teman saya! Lomba mading juga baru selesai 2 halaman! Dan Fic yang belum terselesaikan sepenuhnya.. OK lupakan curhat Author yg lagi stress ini. Akhirnya setelah perjalanan panjang, saya bisa melanjutkan fic ini.

Disclaimer : Inazuma eleven belongs to level 5

Met Reading minna ! ^o^ (?)

**Hiroto's POV**

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan."

Aku memutuskan untuk memulai pertanyaanku dari yang ringan dahulu..

"Toilet ada di mana ya?"

"Toilet? Jangan-jangan tadi Hiroto mau ke toilet juga? Maaf ya, aku nggak ngasih tunjuk. Sebenarnya tadi itu lorong rahasia, jadi kalo mau ke toilet, kamu harus menekan anak tangga yang permukaannya kasar. Nanti ada pintu rahasia." Fubuki memjelaskan.

"Tu-tunggu pintu rahasia? Jadi ada jalan rahasia yang bisa mengantarkan ke toilet?" gumamku. "Maksudnya, nanti ada jalan alternatif lain buat sampe di sini?" tanyaku.

Fubuki hanya mengangguk.

"Kenapa nggak bilang dari tadi!"Pekikku dalam nurani. Dahiku hampir saja berkerut, saat mendengarnya. Kutenangkan perasaanku dulu. Aku melanjutkan kalimat selanjutnya.

"Wah, pantas saja jauh. Dari tadi aku berkeliling di lorong lingkaran itu."

"Lorongnya lingkaran? Bentuknya spiral." Kata Fubuki.

Berarti dugaanku salah. Akhirnya, kukeluarkanlah kalimat terakhir yang memenuhi kepalaku dari tadi.

"Aku melihat orang yang mirip denganmu di lorong itu."

Fubuki bengong sebentar. Ia mulai mengeluarkan senyum yang terlihat dipaksakan. Lalu, ia berkata, "Itu," jeda sebentar. "Itu, mungkin aku."

Kulihat mata Fubuki , sepertinya ia tidak ingin membahas itu. Dia perlahan memalingkan mukanya dari hadapanku. Suasana pun segera berganti dalam sekejap mata. Aku segera berusaha mengganti aura Fubuki yang gelap ini.

"Maksudku, aku mimpi, saat aku berada di lorong, ada orang yang nyamar jadi Fubuki dia.. mm.. dia penggemar beratmu! Cukup mirip sih, tapi.."Aku berusaha memperbaharui kata-kataku sebelumnya..

Fubuki berkata," Namanya Atsuya."

"Ma-maaf." Aku sangat merasa bersalah padanya. Aku hanya bisa terdiam. Kenapa aku bodoh sekali? Harusnya aku tidak usah bertanya hal seperti ini! Kulihat Fubuki yangsudah 120%(?) beraura gelap.

"Tidak apa-apa." Kata Fubuki pelan.

Fubuki mulai bercerita tentang..

Terdiam, medengar kalimat Fubuki yang sedang menceritakan tentang seseorang yang bernama "Atsuya".

**Author: La.. La.. La.. Mari lihat keadaan yang lain (pembatas cerita)**

**Normal POV**

Sementara itu, di tempat lain. Endou dkk sedang menyaksikan Goenji dan Tsunami yang sedang latihan. Kazemaru mencoba membantu Goenji dengan mengiringi suara gitar-nya. Penampilan mereka membuat para penonton tercegang terutama sang kapten Endou Mamoru.

_Main gitar.. _

"Waah! Hebat! Goenji bisa sedikit, di bagian _reff_-nya!" Endou meneriaki Goenji dengan wajah bersemangatnya. Ia memasang mata besarnya seraya berkata"_Sugoi_". Yang diteriakin cuma bisa memasang wajah datarnya.

"Endou-san jangan cuma ngeliatin Goenji terus." Kata Tachimukai sambil sweatdrop. "Mau aku ajari drum sedikit?" Dan kali ini Tachimukai lah yang menawarkan jasanya(?).

"D-drum? MAU !" Endou mengangguk mantap. "Arigatou! Tachimukai." Kata Endou berterimakasih sambil mengacak-acak rambut Tachimukai. Goenji dan Tsunami hanya terdiam melihat tingkah laku mereka berdua. Tachi dan Mamo terlihat akrab sekali. Bagaikan anak anjing yang sedang bermain*plak!

Nah.. dua pair itu sudah sibuk dengan latihan mereka masing-masing. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Ichirouta dan Kogure? Apakah mereka hanya bengong nganggur duduk di sana? (Author: Kasian kalian berdua..*plak!) Nggak kok, mereka nggak nganggur. Tenang, tenang..*bugh. Mereka berdua sedang melacak(?) maksud saya mencari keberadaan Hiroto dan Fubuki yang dari tadi belum keliatan.

"Haah.. Hiroto dan Fubuki kemana sih? Dari tadi belum keliatan." Gerutu Ichirouta kesal. Yah, begitulah karena dua orang yang mereka cari itu adalah vocalis, bahaya kalau mereka berdua ilang.

Ichirouta dan Kogure akhirnya masuk ke dalam lorong yang berbentuk spiral itu. Lorong yang tadi di lewati oleh Hiroto. Kogure melipat kedua tangannya ke belakang kepalanya sambil menatap batu-batu yang ada di lorong itu. Kazemaru menaikkan dagunya sambil melihat langit-langit lorong itu. Banyak batu-batu tajam.

"Lorong yang aneh.."Gumam Ichirouta.

"Aaaakh!" terdengarlah teriakan Kogure.

"Ada apa Kogure?" tanya ichirouta panik sambil celingak-celinguk ngeliat keadaan sekitar.

"Ada jebakan.." kata Kogure pelan sambil menunjuk anak panah yang menusuk tepat di tembok. Anak panah itu menancap di atas kepala Kogure. Untunglah Kogure pendek(Author ditabok.)

"Bukannya kamu pernah melewati lorong ini? Kogure?" tanya Ichirouta heran.

"Iya, tapi dituntun oleh Fubuki, Tsunami, dan Tachimukai. La-lagi pula aku bisa melewati lorong ini sendiri kok." Kata Kogure yang sedang berusaha menahan rasa takutnya. Ia terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan akan ada jebakan selanjutnya.

"O-oi! Kogure! Matte!" teriak ichi sambil berlari menyusul Kogure. Saat berlari, salah satu pijakan ichi menekan lantai jebakan di lorong itu.

"Jleb jjlash jlaaash!" Jebakan-jebakan itu terlempar menuju Kogure dan Ichirouta.

"Waakh ! Seppujin!" Teriak Kogure mengeluarkan hissatsu tekniknya. Hasilnya ia dapat menahan semua jebakan yang terlempar.

Ichirouta juga nggak mau kalah, ia mengeluarkan..

"Shippu dash." Kali ini Ichirouta menghindar dari jebakan-jebakan itu secepat angin*ea dengan hissatsu tekniknya juga.

(Author ber kya2 ria)

Setelah itu, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Lorong yang mereka lewati tadi berubah. Suasana di lorong itu bagaikan perang yang telah usai. Banyak senjata-senjata berjatuhan. Kabar baiknya tidak ada setetes darah pun(?). Kabar buruknya, mereka kebingungan di dalam lorong yang berbentuk spiral itu.

"_Tap. . Tap. . Tap. ."_

"Kau dengar itu?" tanya Kogure. Ia menghentikan langkahnya. Ia mulai mendengarkan suara langkah kaki itu dengan seksama.

"Dengar apa?" tanya Ichirouta. Berarti Ichirouta tidak mendengar suara setapan kaki itu (suara siapa? Anda tau sendiri). Ichirouta juga menghentikan langkahnya.

Setapan kaki itu juga berhenti. Suasana lorong kembali hening. Akhirnya Kogure dan Ichirouta melanjutkan kembali langkahnya. Tapi, setapan itu muncul lagi, lebih cepat. Suarahnya seperti ninja yang sedang berlari(?). Kogure terdiam, ujung rambutnya yang berbentuk _double nekomimi_ itu mulai tertunduk. Sedangkan Ichirouta dengan nekadnya(entah kenapa) juga berlari menuju suara setapan kaki itu.

"Kazemaru!" teriak Kogure mencoba menghentikan aksi gilanya Ichirouta*plak! Sayangnya teriakkan itu bagaikan sebutir mesis yang berada dalam kue(Maaf Author lagi laper*plak!) Teriakkan itu tidak berarti apa-apa. Dengan kecepatan lari Kazemaru yang luar biasa itu, kazemaru tidak bisa nge-rem dengan mendadak. Ia terus berlari sehingga..

"Ka-Booom!" maaf Author salah taro Audio. Ganti CD dulu..

Ia terus berlari sehingga..

"Buaagh!" 2 sosok itu bertabrakkan dengan indahnya(?). Sosok pertama itu bernama Kazemaru Ichirouta dan sosok lainnya adalah.

"Aduh.. sakit.." rintih sosok itu sambil mengelus kepalanya. Rambutnya yang berwarna hijau muda dan dikuncir satu sudah berantakan karena tabrakan tadi. Kazemaru juga memegang hidungnya sambil berteriak "Aaakh ghiunghu!(hidungku)!"

"Ryuuji!" teriak Kogure dan Kazemaru. Teriakan mereka cukup histeris seakan-akan Ryuuji adalah hantu.

"Haa? Kalian? Sedang apa di sini?" Ryuuji bertanya sambil memperbaiki kuncirannya yang sedikit miring.

"Harusnya kami yang bertanya begitu." kata Ichirouta dan Kogure berbarengan.

"Iya, jadi apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" Ryuuji mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Kamu sendiri juga ngapain di sini?" Teriak Kogure dan Ichirouta.

"Aku duluan yang nanya! Jawab doang kok susah!"

Akhirnya mereka terus bertengkar di lorong itu.

**Author: La.. La.. La.. Mari lihat keadaan yang lain (pembatas cerita)**

Hiroto dan Fubuki berada di salah satu jalan rahasia yang tersembunyi di lorong itu. Auranya masih sedikit suram karena topik "Atsuya" .

"Mungkin yang tadi kulihat itu Atsuya." Hiroto berkata sambil menunduk.

"Iya, tapi kenapa ia masih berkeliaran ya?" Tanya Fubuki sambil menatap langit-langit.

"Entahlah."Jawab Hiroto yang sepertinya sudah lelah di sana.

"Sekarang, ayo kita balik ke kapten dan yang lainnya." Ajak Fubuki sambil mengangkat bajunya yang kebesaran itu.

"Iya." Kata Hiroto.

Mereka berdua kembali ke jalan sebelumnya. Tapi..

"Ada yang aneh.." Hiroto dan Fubuki berkata hal yang sama.

"Jalan kembalinya, hilang.." Hiroto berkata pelan. Sedangkan Fubuki hanya terheran-heran sambil meraba dinding-dinding lorong itu. Mungkin ada jalan rahasia lain. Tapi semua batu-batu itu terlihat kaku tidak ada petunjuk apapun untuk keluar.

"Hm.. tadi kita di sini?" Hiroto bertanya.

"Aku tidak yakin, semua tempat terlihat sama." Jawab Fubuki dengan melihat keadaan sekelilingnya.

"Kalau begitu, kita harus memeriksa tempat ini satu-satu." Kata Hiroto.

Karena tempatnya tidak terlalu luas,mereka berdua berpencar mencari jalan keluar. Alangkah baiknya jika mereka membawa kompas. Tapi, pakai insting sajalah.

**Hiroto's POV**

Entah kenapa, rasanya aku pernah melihat tempat ini tidak lama.

Ada beberapa kenangan yang..

Aku Lupa, tapi..

Lantainya, auranya, dindingnya, warnanya, semuanya pernah kulihat.

Ini dimana?

Jangan-jangan…

Kalau tempat ini pernah kukunjungi, …

berarti tidak salah lagi…

**END Hiroto's POV**

**Normal POV**

"Fubuki!" Hiroto memanggil Fubuki.

Tidak ada jawaban. "Apa dia lagi dengerin mp3 lagi?" pikir Hiroto sambil sweatdrop. Akhirnya, Hiroto memutuskan untuk mencari Fubuki. Sebelum pergi mencari Fubuki, ternyata ia sudah muncul duluan.

"Hiroto!" Panggil Fubuki, ia berlari sedikit ngos-ngosan.

"Dari tadi kamu kemana aja?" tanya Hiroto penasaran.

"Melihat-lihat. Hiroto, sepertinya 'kunci'nya ada padamu." Kata Fubuki. Wajahnya mirip detektif Conan yang abis memecahkan kasus*plak!.

"Kunci? Hm.. kunci apa?." Hiroto bersandar pada sebuah batu.

"Kunci pintu …."

"Dugh! Greeeek.."

"..keluar" kata Fubuki.

Batu yang Hiroto sandari bergerak dan membukakan jalan keluar.

"Apa benar? Aku adalah kuncinya?" tanya Hiroto.

Fubuki mengangguk dengan senyum keyakinan. Mengingatkannya pada Mamoru.

"Tadi aneh, kenapa pintu keluarnya berubah tempat?" tanya Hiroto.

"Iya, aku juga tidak tahu soal itu." Jawab Fubuki.

**Author: La.. La.. La.. Mari lihat keadaan yang lain (pembatas cerita)**

"Kami di sini mencari Fubuki dan Hiroto ! Tuh, Puas!" gertak Ichirouta.

"Bukan itu! Maksudku, kenapa kalian bisa ada di sini? !" balas Ryuji.

"Me-ne-ke-te-he!" Jawab Ichirouta dengan nada nyebelinnya.

"Tadi kan kamu nanya 'sedang apa kalian di sini' bukan 'kenapa kalian bisa ada di sini'!" teriak Ichirouta. "Sekarang jawab pertanyaan kami! Sedang apa kamu di sini!"

"Ushishishishi.."

Wes.. 2 lawan 1.. KazeKogu vs Ryuuji! Akhirnya..

"Iya, iya.. Aku ditugaskan Osamu-sama untuk memeriksa tempat latihan lamanya. Malah ketemu kalian, makanya aku nanya 'kenapa kalian bisa ada di sini?' ini kan tempat rahasianya Osamu-sama!" jelas Ryuuji menyerah. Mukanya sudah penuh dengan keringat yang bercucuran.

"Osamu? Maksunya Desarm dari Epsilon itu ya.." kata Kogure.

"Tempat latihan? Jadi jebakan-jebakan tadi untuk latihan?" tanya Ichirouta.

"Kalian dapet jebakan ya? Kasian.. hahaha." Tawa Ryuuji. Tapi tawa itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena kemudian ada sebuah benjolan muncul di atas kepalanya.

"Akh! Apa-apaan kau Kazemaru!" Teriak Ryuuji yang kesakitan karena kepalanya yang baru dipukul oleh Ichirouta. Denyut-denyut muncul, sehingga..

".."Kogure hanya bisa terkikik licik dibalik kejadian itu.

"Sekarang jelaskan! Tempat apa ini? dan apakah kau tahu dimana Fubuki dan Hiroto?" tanya Ichirouta.

"Kan udah kubilang! Ini tempat latihannya Osamu-sama! Cuma murid Alia yang bisa ke sini! Kenapa kalian bisa di sini?" Ryuuji teriak-teriak.

"Iya, iya. Tapi ini tempat latihannya Kogure dkk! Tempat ini diberikan pada mereka karena sudah menang duel sepak bola." Jelas Ichirouta.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Hiroto dan Fubuki?" tanya Kogure.

"Hah? Duel? Ya udah sih, ini tempat emang udah kuno. Hiroto? Dia ada di sini? Kalau begitu, tenang saja. Hiroto juga dari Alia akademi. Jika Fubuki bersama Hiroto, mereka berdua akan baik-baik saja. Jika ada murid Alia academy, semua senjata secara otomatis akan di nonaktifkan." Kata Ryuuji."

"Haa.. syukurlah." Kazemaru menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu pasti, itu tergantung mereka berdua." Kata Ryuuji dengan muka serius.

Kazemaru dan Kogure menelan ludah.

**Author: La.. La.. La.. Mari lihat keadaan yang lain (pembatas cerita)**

"Mm.. ini gimana? Tachimukai?" Rengek Endou dengan manjanya. Keringetnya sudah mulai membanjiri mukanya.

"Ah.. posisi tangannya salah, setelah memukul, putar tanganmu seperti ini." Kata Yuuki menjelaskan. Ia menunjukkan gerakan-gerakan tangannya pada Endou.

"Begini?" Tanya Endou.

"Iya, coba mainkan ketukan yang ini sama bagian reffnya." Kata Tachimukai.

"Duk.. tak.. duk.. tak tak.. Treeng…"

"Iya! Betul! Hebat Endou-san!" puji Yuuki. Yang dipuji hanya bisa senyam-senyum.

Di sisi lain, empat mata dari jauh melihat mereka yang lagi akrab. Tsunami dan Shuuya main gitarnya sedang kacau.

"Ukh.. Suaranya.." Kata Tsunami, ia menutup telinganya.

"Ma-maaf.." Kata Shuuya sweatdrop.

"Aku juga kurang bagus sih mainnya, ayo! Lebih konsentrasi!" Teriak tsunami memberi semangat.

"Tsunami, kunci 'B' gimana caranya?" tanya Shuuya yang sedang mengepal-ngepalkan tangannya. Jari-jarinya mulai terkelupas, karena main gitar. Tangannya sudah merah.

"Ini kunci 'B'" Kata Tsunami sambil meletakkan jari Shuuya di atas senar yang tepat.

"Jreeeng.." petikan pertama.

"Mm.. suaranya sedikit kusut, maaf." Kata Tsunami, ia memberi opini.

"Tidak apa-apa." Kata Goenji, ia terus melatih jari-jarinya yang mulai kesakitan itu.

Mereka terus berlatih dengan giat. Endou sudah mulai bisa memainkan drumnya, tentu saja Shuuya juga tidak mau kalah. Mereka berdua pun berduet. Duet mereka menghasilkan suara yang keren nan indah. Suara yang bisa membuat Tachi dan Tsuna terpesona. Mereka berdua ber_cengo_ ria

Setelah beberapa lama kemudian, suara tepuk tangan yang muncul dari Tsuna dan Tachi pun keluar.

"Bagus Goenji!" teriak Tsunami yang memberikan ibu jarinya pada Shuuya.

"Hebat Endou-saan!" puji Tachimukai.

Mamo dan Shuuya membungkukan badan mereka sambil mengatakan terimakasih. Karena mereka sepertinya sudah berjuang cukup keras, akhirnya mereka beristirahat dahulu.

**Author: La.. La.. La.. Mari lihat keadaan yang lain (pembatas cerita)**

Tap tap tap tap tap

Suara telapak kaki Fubuki dan Hiroto yang sedang berlari. Berlari? Melarikan diri? Mereka lari dari apa? Hm.. lanjut saja.

"Fubuki, sebenarnya kenapa kita.."

"Dihantui senjata begini!" Teriak Hiroto pelan dengan tawa garingnya, berusaha untuk tetap menjaga wajah _cool_ nya itu.

"A-aku, Aku tidak tau!" kata Fubuki pasrah sambil ikut berlari juga.

Sebelum kita melanjutkan cerita, mari kita _flashback _sebentar.

Hiroto dan Fubuki keluar dari gua. Ingat kata Ryuuji! Hanya murid Alia yang bisa menonaktifkan senjata. Hirotolah orang tersebut, tapi bagaimana dengan Fubuki? Yap! Fubukilah penyebab hujan senjata itu dan penyebab mereka berlari. Jadi keberadaan Hiroto di sana sepertinya percuma.

_End flashback_

Mereka berdua terus berlari. Tanpa melihat kebelakang. "Keep moving forward yoo!" Mereka terus berlari, tidak peduli apa yang ada dibelakang.

"Maksudmu 'Aku adalah kuncinya' itu apa?" Tanya Hiroto makin kencang larinya.

"Kunci dari tempat kosong ini, tempat dimana sekolahmu dulu berlatih." Jawab Fubuki.

"Latihan?" gumam Hiroto. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kamu ngomong begitu? Tau dari mana?" Tanya Hiroto bingung.

"Atsuya!" kata Fubuki tiba-tiba emosi seriusnya keluar.

"Atsuya!" Hiroto bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi antara Fubuki dan Atsuya, tapi itu tidak penting, sekarang mereka harus bisa selamat dari senjata-senjata itu terlebih dahulu.

"Maksudnya 'aku adalah solusi' dari semua senjata yang ada di sini?" gumam Hiroto.

**Hiroto's POV**

Ingatanku mulai kembali. Apa tadi aku mengalami amnesia? Kenapa aku bisa lupa dengan kenangan berharga di tempat ini?

Rumah matahari.. Alia akademi..tempat ini adalah tempat awal di mana aku bisa berteman.

Aku berusaha mengingat sebuah kata-kata kecil yang hampir aku lupakan,

Kata-kata yang selalu diteriakan oleh _orang itu_ setiap ia melihatku.

Kata-kata yang diucapkan_nya_ dengan muka yang berseri-seri.

Kata-kata manis yang membuatku ingin..

**End Hiroto's POV**

**Normal POV**

"Ada apa Hiroto?" tanya Fubuki. Sepertinya ia dari tadi menyaksikan muka Hiroto yang sedang bengong sambil lari(?)

"Aku.."Hiroto tiba-tiba berkata pelan. "Aku.." Matanya semakin sayu.

Sejenak, Hiroto berhenti dari lariannya. Ia berbalik 180 derajat menantang lemparan senjata-senjata itu. Fubuki yang melihat itu juga tidak diam saja.

"Aitsu _**Guran**_do! (ice ground)" Teriak Fubuki mengeluarkan hisatsu tekniknya. Efeknya, semua enjata yang berada di sana beku.

Karena Hiroto mendengar kata-kata Fubuki diatas yang dicetak _miring_ dan **tebal**, ia kembali mengingat nama kecilnya. "Guran(gran)"

"Dulu, aku Guran." Kata Hiroto tiba-tiba.

Fubuki terdiam entah karena bingung atau apa. Keheningan itu pecah saat mendengar suara,

"Hiroto! Fubuki!" Teriak beberapa sosok yang belum terlihat.

Lama-lama mereka pun menampakan diri.

Ternyata mereka adalah, Kazemaru-Kogure-Ryuuji ! Horeeee!

"Kazemaru! Kogure! Ryuuji! Jangan ke sini!"Teriak Fubuki yang sedang narik-narik kerah Hiroto. Hiroto mendadak diam kaya batu. Padahal sudah jelas ledakan-ledakan bom sedang mengejar mereka.

"Hiroto! Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?"Bentak Ryuuji dengan wajah super galaknya. Ryuuji marah karena khawatir.

Ledakan bom mulai terdengar, dan suara itu makin membesar begitu juga dengan getarannya. Mungkin artinya semakin dekat dengan mereka.

Hiroto yang dari tadi masih terdiam dipijakannya dengan mantap! Menatap cahaya ledakan dan merasakan gempa kecil dari bom itu dengan tenang.

"HIROTOO!" Teriak Ryuuji pasrah.

**Hiroto's POV**

_Suara itu, _

_Suara anak yang suka memanggilku _

_dengan __sebutan itu_

_Ryuuji?_

_Apa yang dia lakukan_

_Di sini?_

_Berbahaya._

Kubuka mataku lebar-lebar. Kulihat Fubuki yang lagi narik-narik tangan dan bajuku. "Apakah aku seberat itu?"Gumamku. Akhirnya aku pun berbalik menarik Fubuki seraya berkata "Ayo lari" Tanpa kusadari, Kazemaru dan Kogure sudah menunggu di depan dalam posisi siap berlari juga(?) Bukan hanya mereka berdua saja. Ada seorang lagi. Orang itu tersenyum padaku, Ryuuji. Kenapa kamu bisa ada di sini? Tanyaku di lubuk hatiku.

**End Hiroto's POV**

"Yo! Hiroto! Ayo kita lari sama-sama! Hehe" Kata Ryuuji seraya menyindir Hiroto.

"Aaah!" Jawab Hiroto.

Mereka pun Akhirnya berlari sama-sama. Tapi sepertinya ada 1 orang yang larinya paling belakang. Siapakah ia? Ialah Kogure Yuuya!(ditabokin Kogure) Karena Kogure lama(maaf Kogure) Hiroto mengendongnya di atas bahunya sambil berlari. Ryuuji hanya bisa menatap Kogure dengan tatapan sinis.

Sedangkan yang ditatap,

"Ushishishishishishishi.."Tawa Kogure. Bukan hanya tawa saja, Kogure juga memberikan tatapan penuh nyebelinnya kepada Ryuuji sehiingga Ryuuji makin marah. Tapi,

"Kenapa Ryuuji?" Tanya Hiroto dengan muka innocentnya.

"A-ah, tidak apa-apa." Jawab Ryuuji meredam seluruh amarahnya.

"Benarkah? Ushishishishishishishi" Tanya Kogure dengan nada menggoda.

Sepertinya Ryuuji sebentar lagi akan meledak. Tapi sebelum Ryuuji meledak, Seseorang menjinakkannya(?).

Ryuuji sudah mengepal tangannya kuat-kuat, temukan sasaran dan ,"Ka-kazemaru!" Sadar Ryuuji. Kazemaru sudah menahan genggaman Ryuuji yan hampir mengetok kepala Hiroto dan Kogure.

"Sabar, Ryuuji, tahan ya.. aku mengerti apa yang kamu rasakan."Kata Kazemaru. Kazemaru mengerti karena, mm.. dia merasakan hal yang sama seperti Ryuuji. (Silahkan pikir sendiri: ichi cemburu sama siapa?).

Sementara itu, mereka terus berlari..

**Author: La.. La.. La.. Mari lihat keadaan yang lain (pembatas cerita)**

Mamoru, Tachimukai, dan Tsunami sedang beristirahat. Tapi, sepertinya kurang satu orang..

"Endou-san, ini minumannya!" Kata Tachimukai sambil memberikan minuman kalengan.

"Waah! Terimakasih Tachimukai! Aku haus sekali!" Jawab Mamoru sambil mengelap keringatnya.

"Bagus Endou! Permainanmu tadi dengan Goenji bagus lho!" Kata Tsunami, lalu ia meneguk minumannya.

"Iya, Terimakasih Tsunami! Permainan kalian tadi juga menarik!" Jawab Mamoru."Oiya, ngomong-ngomong. Dimana Goenji?" Tanya Endou.

"Sepertinya di kamar mandi." Jawab Tachimukai.

"Kalau begitu, aku mau mencarinya dulu. Dia belum minum kan? Aku akan berikan minuman ini padanya."Kata Endou.

"Endou-san! Aku ikut!" Kata Tachimukai.

"Oi! Masa aku ditinggal sendiri?" Teriak Tsunami menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Endou-Tsuna-Tachi pun pergi meninggalkan ruang latihan itu dan mencari Goenji Shuuya. Hm.. ngomong-ngomong Shuuya ada dimana? Mari kita lihat keadaan Shuuya.

"Zzz..Zzz.." Suara dengkuran. Dengkuran itu adalah dengkuran milik Shuuya! Jadi sebenarnya Shuuya nggak kabur kemana-mana. Dia cuma tidur senderan dibalik tembok, mungkin karena letih. Shuuya mukanya masih polos tidak berdosa(?). (Author: Gyaaa! Shuuya manis bgt waktu tidur!*plak!)Lalu, bagaimana dengan nasib Endou-Tsuna-Tachi yang udah terlanjur berkeliaran?

Mereka memasuki lorong spiral tersebut.

"Kok aku jadi pusing ya?" Kata Tsunami mengeluh.

"Aah! Aku juga, dari tadi kita berputar-putar!" jawab Endou.

"Rasanya, kita nggak pernah lewat sini. Iyakan Tachimukai?" Tanya Tsunami.

"Mm.. Kalau tidak salah, disini ada jalan rahasia buat ke toilet." Kata Tachimukai sambil menekan batu dinding. Tapi belum ada efeknya. Sepertinya Tachimukai mulai frustasi. Nafas Tachimukai mulai tidak beraturan saking keselnya. Matanya juga mulai berkaca-kaca, bagaikan balita yang nggak bisa nyusun puzzle(?) Beberapa lama kemudian, gumpalan awan hitam pun muncul di atas kepala Tachi. Endou dan Tsuna yang melihatnya pun panik dan mengambil sedikit langkah untuk jaga jarak.

"Jangan-jangan ini Maou.." Bisik Tsunami.

"Maou?" Tanya Endou.

Tsunami menduga Tachimukai akan menggunakan _Maou_nya, tapi ternyata Tachimukai hanya menggunakan,"Mugen hand." Kata Tachimukai dingin. Tidak salah lagi sodara-sodara! Ini adalah _dark Tachi._ Hissatsu itu pun keluar. Tangan Tachimukai jadi banyak, ia manfaatkan untuk mencari jalan rahasia. Tapi ada kesalahan teknis. Semua batu yang ditekan Tachimukai adalah batu jebakan. Alhasil mereka..

"TaACHIMUKaaaai!" Teriak Endou ngerengek-rengek juga panik, karena banyak senjata yang bermunculan. Mendengar teriakan Endou yang merdu dan super _cute_ itu, _Dark Tachi_ menghilang.

"Ng..?" Tachimukai menutup-buka matanya seperti baru sadar dari alam kuburnya(?) Tapi lupakan itu, sekarang nasib mereka mirip dengan Hiroto dkk. Mereka harus berlari juga.

Dengan spontan, Tsunami mendorong Tachimukai untuk berlari. Endou udah _ngibrit_ duluan di depan.

"Mm.. Tsunami-san, kenapa kita berlari?" Tanya Tachimukai. Ia belum mengerti situasi yang dibuatnya sendiri dan apa yang terjadi.

"Aaah! Yang penting kita lari saja!" Teriak Tsunami panik ngeliat ke belakang.

"Aaaaaaaaaargh!" Teriakan Tsunami dan Endou memeriahkan lorong itu. Sedangkankan Tachimukai masih berlari biasa tanpa tahu apa yang ada di belakangnya. Ia masih terdiam, belum mengatakan apa-apa.

**Author: La.. La.. La.. Mari lihat keadaan yang lain (pembatas cerita)**

"Aaaaaaaaaargh!" Teriakan seseorang memeriahkan lorong itu.

"Su-suara histeris apa itu?" Kata Kogure sambil menundukkan kepalanya ke arah Hiroto. Soal Ryuuji marah, mari kita _skip_ dulu.

"Iya, rasanya aku mengenal suara itu." Jawab Hiroto.

"Aku juga, seperti suara Endou dan Tsunami ya?"Kata Ichirouta sambil terus berlari.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Fubuki, dari tadi kamu belum ngomong apa-apa. Kamu nggak panik..?"Tanya Ryuuji. Fubuki tidak menyaut sama sekali, "Fubuki?"

Dalam sekejap, nada suara Fubuki berubah lebih liar, "Haah! Tentu aja enggak. Untuk apa panik?" Kata Fubuki dengan smirk yang sangat jarang dilakukan olehnya .

**Hiroto's POV**

Itu bukan Fubuki..

Itu sosok yang tadi kulihat di lorong.

Jangan-jangan, dialah Atsuya?

**End Hiroto's POV**

Karena Ryuuji tidak percaya apa yang ia dengar, ia berkata,"Lho? Fubuki? Tumben, gaya bicaramu.."

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Fubuki/Atsuya langsung menyergap dengan tatapan ganas,"Napa?" Bentak Fubuki. Ryuuji yang melihatnya langsung shock dan menoel-noel Ichirouta yang berada di depannya.

"Kazemaru.."Bisik Ryuuji.

Karena Kazemaru adalah salah satu orang yang tahu masa lalu Fubuki, yaitu mengenai Atsuya, Ia me_ngacangi_ Ryuuji yang belum tahu apa-apa.

"Aah! Yaudah!" Kata Ryuuji yang kesel gara-gara dicuekin. Ia pun berganti orang yang ditowel.

"Hiroto.." Kata Ryuuji. Sepertinya Hiroto juga terpaksa mengacanginya dan pura-pura tidak tahu. Ryuuji nggak mau nanya Kogure karena ia sudah terlanjur kesel dengan Kogure. Akhirnya Ryuuji mengembungkan pipinya dengan muka ngambek yang super _OKE_ nya.

Hiroto dan Kazemaru berlari di depan karena mereka cukup cepat. Sayangnya, mereka berdua tidak melihat muka cute Ryuuji. Sedangkan Ryuuji bersama Fubuki(Atsuya). Ryuuji hanya bisa berlari sambil merinding. Dan menangis pahit di lubuk hatinya.

"Oi! Ryuuji!" Kata Fubuki dengan kasar.

"I-iya!" Jawab Ryuuji gugup, karena baru pertama kali orang yang ia anggap sopan dan lembut membentaknya. Kalian bisa bayangkan bagaimana perasaan Ryuuji?

"Ada sesuatu di kepalamu." Jawab Fubuki.

"Kepalaku?" Mata Ryuuji melihat ke atas.

**To be Continued**

Haaah.. maaf lama banget updatenya.. Karena banyak banget halangan dan tugas dari berbagai sumber! Cukup rumit pula.*plaaklupakancurhatgagunaini

Ceritanya sedikit dijungkirbalikan.. Maaf kalau pembaca bingung.. Gomenasai se-Ookiku2-nya!

Makasih banyak udah mau ngebaca!

Tolong review ya!

~~~Balasan Review~~~~ :D

**darkrose8213**

Hohoho iya, Goenji bisa main gitar, tapi hanya pada bagian awal intro.

Genda pemain drum di grupnya Kidou, jadi kita cocokin aja sama Endou. Endou kan drum juga ;D

Yang di lorong itu.. kembarannya Fubuki..(Atsuya).

Arigatoo reviewnya :D met jalan-jalan~!

**Heylalaa**

Waduh, hati-hati Heylalaa-san.. klo ngakak terus otak tertawanya bisa rusak (squidward mode:ON)

Ini, saya udah update lho~!

Arigatou reviewnya~!

**The Fallen Kuriboh**

Iya tuh, Goenji di fic ini kyknya kepinteran ya?

Hiroto nyanyinya masih lama*plak!

mesti nunggu 4 hari lagi (didunia maya)

OK! Arigatou Reviewnya~!

**Aurica Nestmile**

Fubuki nyanyi, nanti siapa ya?*plak

bahlan saya masih mikir

Makasih dukungannya

dan Arigatou Reviewnya~!


	4. Karaoke Snowie 3 END

Siiiing*lg serius nonton anime..*plaak!  
baik, makasih yg udah buka, silahkan dibaca!

**Karaoke snowie(END)**

"Oi! Ryuuji!" Kata Fubuki kasar.

"I-iya!" Jawab Ryuuji gugup, karena baru pertama kali orang yang ia anggap sopan dan lembut membentaknya. Kalian bisa bayangkan bagaimana perasaan Ryuuji?

"Ada sesuatu di kepalamu." Jawab Fubuki.

"Kepalaku?" Mata Ryuuji melihat ke atas. Dengan wajah innocent-nya, ia memerhatikan benda hijau berlendir yang berada di atas kepalanya. Pandangannya kosong seketika. Wajahnya membuat Kogure berusaha menahan tawanya yang ingin meledak.

Yang ada di atas kepala Ryuuji adalah,"Kwok!" itu adalah suara, "Gaaah! Kodok!" Ryuuji pingsan dalam keadaan berlari(?) mimik mukanya terdiam seperti batu, dengan mata yang masih mendongkak ke atas. Keringat dinginnya juga bercucuran. Fubuki yang melihat ini, menatap Kogure seraya berkata "Ada-ada saja." Dan Yang ditatap, memalingkan muka ke arah lain, pura-pura tidak tahu. Diam-diam, Hiroto mengetahui kalau Ryuuji pingsan. Ia mendengar bisikan Ichirouta yang ikut khawatir.

Fubuki pun mengambil kodok yang berada di atas kepala Ryuuji, dan melemparnya tepat di muka Kogure. Alhasil, terjadilah lempar-lemparan kodok di lorong itu. Tiba-tiba, terdengarlah suara teriakan,

"Aaaaargh! Woi! Seseorang! Help!"

Semua pun terkejut mendengar teriakan yang amat histeris itu. "E-endou ya?" Kata Ichirouta. Wah berarti, mereka ada di dekat sini. Mereka lagi lari kaya kita juga nih? Atau jangan-jangan..

Terlihatlah sosok demi sosok, itu adalah Endou, Tachi, dan Tsuna yang sedang berlari dari jebakan. Sayangnya, mereka berlari ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Hiroto dkk. Apakah mereka akan tabrakan seperti hal-nya Ryuuji dan Ichirouta tadi?

"Aaah! Kazemaru? Hiroto?" Teriak Endou sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Woi! Semuanya! Rem! Berhenti!" Teriak Kazemaru. Tapi mereka tidak punya pilihan lain selain berlari, karena benda-benda tajam masih dibelakang mereka.

Kogure yang dari tadi di gendong oleh Hiroto pun akhirnya beraksi, "Sepujin!" Akhirnya Kogure, berguna juga(plak!). Hiroto dkk pun akhirnya bisa nge-rem. Bagaimana dengan Endou dkk?

"Aaah! Kenapa tidak kupikirkan dari tadi? Harusnya pake hisatsu." Endou pun mulai mempersiapkan kuda-kuda, "Baiklah! Ini dia! God Hand!" " Aw! Aw, aw, aduh!" Endou bisa menahan semua pisau dan anak panah itu, tapi mereka tajam. Sehingga..

"Tanganku!" Teriak Endou menahan air matanya(tapi nggak ada yang menetes kok). Tangannya berlumuran darah. Sepertinya ini benar-benar butuh pengorbanan. Semua senjata-senjata kecil memang sudah tersingkirkan, tapi ada senjata besar. Yap! Itulah dia, bom! Cahayanya sudah terlihat, tapi bunyinya belum terdengar. "Gimana nih?" Kata Kogure panik.

"Hiroto, apa kau dulu pernah latihan begini di Aliea Akademi?" Tanya Ichirouta.

"Aku latihan di tempat khusus, bukan di sini. Sebaiknya tanya Ryuuji." Jawab Hiroto yang masih melihat Ryuuji dalam keadaan pingsan.

"Endou-san! Tanganmu.." Kata Tachimukai khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, ini bukan apa-apa. Lihat?" Ia meninju tembok. " Aaaaakh! Sakit!" Endou berusaha menghibur yang lain. Tapi kenyataannya malah membuat yang lain panik. Malangnya kau Mamoru.

Fubuki terpaku pada tembok yang berlumuran darah karena barusan ditinju Endou. Mata kuningnya makin bersinar terang. Fubuki pun menggenggam lengan Endou. "Fubuki Aku tidak apa-apa kok." Kata Endou. Endou pikir, Fubuki ingin memedis tangannya. Tapi,

"Ghaaaaaah!" Teriak Endou merintih kesakitan.

"Duk! Duk! Duk!" Atsuya meninju tembok lorong dengan tangan Endou yang berlumuran darah. Semua yang melihatnya bereaksi macam-macam.

"Fubuki! Lo tega banget!"Teriak Tsunami kaget. Ia menggunakan bahasa kasarnya.

"Aaah! Endou-san!"Kata Tachimukai shock.

"Ano, Fubuki?"Kata Ichirouta merinding_. _Sedangkan Kogure hanya bisa bengong sambil nganga.

**PS: **Di sana, Hiroto tidak menyaksikan kejadian itu, karena sedang berusaha membangunkan Ryuuji.

"Tenang, dibalik tembok ini ada dokter." Kata Fubuki datar.

"Dokter dari Hongkong !" Teriak mereka serempak.

Gempa kecil mulai terasa,tanda ledakan bom semakin dekat. Hiroto masih menggoyang-goyangkan pundak Ryuuji. Endou pasrah dengan keadaan tangannya yang diperparah Fubuki. Mereka berharap akan ada keajaiban.

"Duar! Duar!" Serpihan-serpihan batu mulai berjatuhan.

"Gimana nih?" Tanya Kazemaru bingung ngeliat keadaan sekelilingnya. Semoga Ryuuji bisa bangun sebelum ledakan sampai dan memberitahukan jalan keluar dari kegilaan ini.

"Aduh! Fubuki! Kenapa mesti pakai tanganku sih!" Gerutu Endou mulai kehilangan kesabaran karena melihat tangannya yang, ***** saking parahnya.

Tiba-tiba tembok yang berlumuran darah itu, bergeser. Semua pun melihat jalan rahasia untuk keluar dari bom kanan dan kiri. Bukan hanya jalan rahasia, di sana ada..

"Goenji ! (san-kun)!" Teriak mereka semua serempak minus Ryuuji. Wajah mereka seperti sedang menemukan harta karun.

"A-ada apa?" Tanya Goenji heran yang melihat teman-temannya penuh keringat., Ryuuji yang muncul tanpa diketahui oleh Goenji ditopang oleh Hiroto, Fubuki dalam keadaan _Atsuya_, Tangan Endou yang berlumuran darah.

"Pengorbanan tanganku tidak sia-sia!" Kata Endou tersenyum puas. Mereka semua panik dan segera menutup pintu yang barusan dibuka itu, jalan rahasia itu pun tertutup.

Lalu 1.. 2.. 3..

Ledakan besar muncul dibelakang mereka. Karena suaranya terlalu besar, Author tidak bisa menaruh _audio-_nya(?).

"Kenapa kamu bisa ada di sini? Goenji?" Tanya Ichirouta.

"Ini-kan toilet. Mau cuci muka, tadi ketiduran. Ternyata selagi aku tidur kalian latihan sampai begini?" Jawab Goenji sambil memerhatikan keadaan mereka.

"Hahaha latihan ya.." Tawa Tsunami garing.

"Kok bisa ke sini dengan selamat?" Tanya Hiroto bingung. Karena selama ini Hiroto selalu berputar-putar tanpa arah di lorong, belum dengan jebakannya.

"Selamat? Ada petunjuk jalannya di depan, kalian ngga baca?" Jawab Goenji sambil menunjuk suatu tulisan di tembok. Semua yang melihatnya langsung cengo.

"Aku nggak baca dan nggak tau." Jawab Hiroto. Tulisan itu menyatu dengan tembok, kalau dilihat biasa, tulisan itu mirip motif. Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat lagi dengan lebih seksama(?), motif itu bisa dibaca. Baiklah, sekarang bukan itu masalahnya. Tapi..

"Tanganku." Rintih Endou.

"Maaf." Kata Fubuki. Fubuki mulai sopan, mungkin Atsuya sudah pergi.

"Sini, cuci dulu." Kata Goenji sambil membawa tangan Endou ke wastafel. Di sana, Endou teriak-teriak keperihan. Teriakannya lebih keras dibanding tadi, saat tangannya ditinju ke arah tembok.

"Jadi, sebenarnya pintu rahasia itu terbuka karena apa? Pengorbanan tangan Endou, atau Goenji yang membukakannya?" Gumam Ichirouta. Ternyata Ichirouta masih punya tanda tanya. Biar Author yang menjelaskan.

Jawabannya adalah, Goenji yang membukakannya! Karena tangan Endou terluka cukup mengenaskan, Fubuki melakukan pertolongan pertama(?) dengan cara mengeluarkan dan memeperkan darah yang dipenuhi racun ke dinding lorong. Fubuki meninju tangan Endou ke arah tembok. Kebetulan, Goenji ada dibalik dinding itu. Di saat yang sama, suara tinjuan itu terdengar seperti ketukan pintu di telinga Goenji. Jadi dengan muka innocent, ia membukakan pintu batu itu.

Cukup! Selesai sudah tragedi mengenaskan itu. Akhirnya tidak lama kemudian, setelah mereka kembali ke ruangan latihan, Ryuuji terbangun dari pingsannya yang aneh bin ajaib tadi.

"Kamu sudah bangun!" Kata Hiroto.

"Aah.. aku.." Toh, Ryuji masih mengigau. Matanya masih sayu, setengah bagian kepalanya tertutup oleh selimut. Dan tiba-tiba saja Ryuuji Berkata, "Nii-san(kakak).." Setelah mengatakan itu, alhasil Hiroto langsung cengo tanpa ampun(?)

"Maaf, tadi kamu ngomong apa?" Tanya Hiroto _ngga _percaya.

"Ng.." Lagi-lagi Ryuuji masih setengah sadar. Dia masil memeluk gulingnya.

"Haah, dasar Ryuuji. Dia seenaknya tidur." Gerutu Hiroto diam-diam di dalam hatinya sambil tersenyum tipis. Lalu, ia kembali menunggu Ryuuji hingga bangun.

"Hiroto." Panggil Ryuji yang terkulai lemas. Dia bangun lagi, tentunya dengan keadaan setengah sadar.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Hiroto.

"Emang tadi aku ngomong apa?" Tanya Ryuuji. Hiroto yang mendengar kata-kata Ryuuji langsung sweatdrop.

Hiroto pun menjawab, "Itu, tadi kamu ngomong.."

_Maaf adegan terhenti karena sebuah makhluk yang tiba-tiba muncul._

"Hiroto-kun! Ryuuji-kun sudah bangun?" Panggil Fubuki yang main nyelonong kamar orang. "Ini, aku bawakan makan siang." Kata Fubuki.

"Iya makasih ya, Ryuuji udah bangun kok.." Jawab Hiroto. Tapi ternyata Ryuuji tertidur lagi.

"Hiroto, Ryuuji masih tidur tuh." Kata Fubuki. "Ya udah deh, aku cuma mau nganterin itu kok. Duluan ya!" pamit Fubuki.

"Ryuji! Kenapa mesti pura-pura tidur sih? Kasian Fubuki _cape2 _dateng!" Bentak Hiroto.

"Aku, mo tidur. Nii-san main sama Haru sana." Lagi-lagi Ryuji mengigau.

Nii-san?

**Esok harinya ~**

Pagi yang cerah di markas bekas Aliea akademi berlatih dan tempat latihan Band Tsunami dkk. Sinar mentari muncul dan disambut oleh kicauan burung di sana-sini. Udara segar yang sangat cocok dengan tanaman beserta embun-embun mereka. Hari baru dimana mereka semua akan kembali berlatih akan dimulai kembali.

"Oke! Terimakasih banyak atas bantuannya! Tsunami, Tachimukai!"

"Iya, sama-sama. Hati-hati dengan tanganmu Endou-san!"

"Makasih ya, kita pamit dulu!"

Endou, Goenji, Kazemaru, dan Hiroto sedang berpamitan. Sementara itu, Ryuji baru bangun. Ia memeriksa ruangan tempat ia tidur. Sepi, itu menandakan semua sedang di luar(yaiyalah). Ryuji mengusap matanya dan segera berlari ke koridor atas. Sesampainya di atas, ia berteriak, "Hiroto Nii-saaan! Hati-hati di jalan!"

Hiroto terkejut mendengarnya, ia pikir Ryuuji masih mengigau. Tapi biarlah, yang dipikirkan Hiroto sekarang adalah, apakah Ryuuji masih mengangapnya "Nii-san" sampai saat ini. Ia tahu bahwa teriakan tadi untuknya. Karena itu kata-kata yang sudah lama tidak ia dengar sejak keluar dari rumah matahari. Lalu Hiroto menegok ke belakang dan tersenyum kecil.

Endou, Kazemaru, Goenji, dan Hiroto pun kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Dan mandi….. -,-

**Di sisi lain**

"Tok-Tok!"

"Masuk!" Jawab Ryuji.

"Ryuji-kun, kamu sudah bangun. Ayo ikut kita ke warung, belum sarapan kan?" Sambut Fubuki.

"Ah, iya. Tunggu sebentar." Jawab Ryuji pelan.

Fubuki tersenyum dan berkata,"Oiya! Ada pesan dari Hiroto-kun, katanya _Jaga diri ya, makan yang banyak!_"

Muka Ryuji memerah."Tentu _aja_. Makanku banyak _kok_!" Teriak Ryuji.

"Haha _kalo gitu, _yuk! Berangkat sekarang." Ajak Fubuki.

"Hem, Fubuki."

"?"

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan.."

**Hiroto, Endou, Goenji, dan Kazemaru pun pulang. **Mereka latihan secara individual di rumah masing-masing.

Endou masih sarapan, dan dimarahin _emak-_nya soal tangannya yang terluka cukup parah. Goenji sedang mengelupas tangannya yang terlalu sering main gitar. Sedangkan Kazemaru, seperti biasa dia _jogging _sambil jajan cemilan atau sarapan.

Mari kita lihat keadaan Hiroto. Dia sudah memulai latihan menyanyi di kamarnya. Tanpa disangka-sangka, ada yang mendengar suaranya dari tadi.

"Bweeak! XD (Break!)" Teriak Terumi yang sedang menendang pintu kamar Hiroto _sampe _ hancur. Dan dibelakang Terumi ada Fuusuke(Gazel) dan Nagumo(Torch).

"Hawoo Hiwodoo!(Halo Hiroto)" Salam Terumi dengan Mulutnya yang dipenuhi makanan. Karena omongannya nggak jelas, ia pun menelan makanan itu dulu.

"Ka-kalian, ngapain di sini?" Tanya Hiroto sambil men_copo_t mp3-nya.

"Nagumo-kun dan Fuu-kun mo jengukin Hirohiro tuuh." Jelas Terumi sambil melirikan matanya ke arah Fuusuke dan Nagumo.

"Yaah, kami dengar si Ryuuji ke kota ini. Kami pikir dia bersamamu." Kata Nagumo. Lalu Fuusuke hanya bisa "angguk-anggukan kepala"

"Maaf, dia memang ada di kota ini, tapi dia tidak bersamaku sekarang." Jawab Hiroto menyesal.

**To be continued**

Huwaaaa! DX gomen2! Updatenya jadi super lemot!  
Kompi saya kena virus 2 kali berturut2 jadi ni cerita udah ilang dua kali dan sy mesti ngetik 2 kali lagi DX

Fic-nya jd makin pendek TAT Tidaaaaaak!

Arigatoo yang udah sempetin baca n_n

Review yaa~!

Balasan review~

**The Fallen Kuriboh  
**

Uwaa! Perasaannya Hiro2 sekarang juga tidak diketahui author.(plak!)

Ooh, Aliea ya? hhe maaf dan terimakasih atas sarannya XD sy usahakan takkan mengulanginya lagi

Arigato review-nya Fallen Kuriboh-san! XD

**Suzuno Tania**

Ok deh, sy coba memperjelas alur mulai dr skrg(lha? knp ga dari kemaren?)  
Arigatoo review-nya Suzuno Tania-san!

**darkrose8213 **

nggak pa2 kok darkrose-san(boleh manggil gini aja?)  
hm.. menurut saya sih.. namanya ryuuji. (menurut sy loo)  
Abis di wiki begitu hhe  
Arigato review-nya Darkrose-san! XD

**Aurica Nestmile**

Maaf baru update Aurica-san! DX

Arigato atas dukungan dan reviewnya XD

**Heylalaa**

Biasa, mereka bertengkar.. namanya juga anak-anak :))  
Begitulah kelebihan tachi(plak!) sabar dalam menghadapi segala tantangan! :D  
Arigatoo review-nya Heylalaa-san!


	5. SIIING

A/N: Haah, =.=Maaf, baru update kelas 9 ini sibuk sekali. Gomen*bungkuk2

Inazuma eleven belongs to level 5

**Warning: Banyak! T_T**

Oke, Happy reading..

* * *

Mari kita lihat keadaan Hiroto. Dia sudah memulai latihan menyanyi di kamarnya. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja

Keheningan, kedamaian, dan ketentraman di kamar itu hancur dan sirna. Karena,

"Bweeak! XD (Break!)" Teriak Terumi yang sedang menendang pintu kamar Hiroto _dengan sadis dan anggunnya_. Rambut kuningnya yang tergerai itu berkibaran dengan penuh aksi(?) di depan Hiroto bagaikan jubah Kidou yang sedang diterpa angin. Dan dibelakang Terumi ada Fuusuke(Gazel) dan Nagumo(Torch).

"Hawoo Hiwodoo!(Halo Hiroto)" Salam Terumi dengan Mulutnya yang dipenuhi makanan. Yang dikunyahnya ada kripik kentang dan jamur kering. Karena omongannya nggak jelas, ia pun menelan makanan itu dulu.

Kejadian ini terlalu mendadak. Hiroto ingin protes akan pintunya yang lusuh itu jadi semakin lusuh. Tapi itu tidak terlalu penting, toh ia bisa beli pintu baru **lagi**(sudah terbiasa dirusak). Jadi topiknya

"Ka-kalian, ngapain di sini?" Tanya Hiroto sambil men_copo_t mp3-nya.

"Nagumo-kun dan Fuu-kun mo jengukin Hirohiro tuuh."Jelas Terumi sambil melirikan matanya ke arah Fuusuke dan kembali memakan cemilannya.

"Yaah, kami dengar si Ryuuji ke kota ini. Kami pikir dia bersamamu." Kata Nagumo. Lalu Fuusuke hanya bisa _angguk-anggukan kepala._

"Maaf, dia memang ada di kota ini, tapi dia tidak bersamaku sekarang."Jawab Hiroto menyesal.

* * *

**Karaoke 5**

"Gapapa, ngomong-ngomong kamu lagi ngapain Hiro?"Tanya melirik sekeliling kamar Hiroto. Rapi. Bersih. Melihat kamarnya Hiroto, Nagumo jadi merinding sendiri (mengingat kamarnya yang berkebalikan dengan kamar Hiroto.)

"Harusnya aku yang ngomong begitu." Sahut Hiroto.

"Kan udah dibilang. Kita mau reunian sama Ryuuji kan? Tapi Ryuujinya ga ada." Jawab Haruya. "Tadi kamu ngapain?" Tambah Haruya mengulang pertanyaan yang sama. Terumi dan Suzuno menatap Hiroto lekat-lekat.

"_Serasa diintrogasi"_ gumam Hiroto dihatinya plus sweatdrop yang banyaak(plak!). Hiroto tidak ingin mereka bertiga tahu apa yang sedang dilakukannya(menyanyi). Mengingat sifat mereka yang suka mengolok-olok. Itu juga akan membuat malu dirinya. _So,_ Hiroto hanya bisa terdiam dan melewati(baca:kacangin) pertanyaan tersebut.

Aura ruangan itu pun berubah seketika. Sepi melanda mereka beberapa saat.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku mau buat minuman dulu."Kata Hiroto membelokkan topik 90 derajat.

"Dasar keibuan."Kata Suzuno -kata singkat itu menusuk Hiroto _dalem_, dalaam sekali. Hingga Hiroto terjatuh(gubrak).

Hiroto pun keluar dari ruangan.

"Kenapa sih tu anak?Jawab pertanyaanku doang susah." Gerutu Haruya. Kemudian, dia melihat-lihat kamar Hiroto.

"Sudahlah, Haruya. Jangan marah-marah terus. **Nanti **_**cepet **_**tua**." Kata Terumi. "Tapi tingkahnya aneh juga."Tiba-tiba tatapan Terumi berubah menjadi serius."Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikannya."

"Ah? Tadi kamu ngomong apa? Terumi?" Tanya Haruya. Sepertinya ia sedang sibuk _gerecokin_ meja belajar orang hingga menghiraukan teman di pun memanas.

Terumi menjawab dengan menekan setiap kata-katanya."NANTI-KAMU-CEEPET-TUUAA!"

Akhirnya kabel saraf yang menuju ke otak Haruya tersambung."Enak aja!"Gertak Haruya mengepal tangannya ke arah Terumi. Berniat untuk memukulnya dan tanpa sengaja tangan yang lainnya menyenggol susunan buku. "Gedebuk" Akhirnya, Terumi selamat dari pukulan Haruya berkat kecerobohan Haruya sendiri.

"Wah, Haruya. _Nggak _baik lo berantakin kamar orang." Terumi bagaikan sedang menyiram minyak tanah ke Haruya.

"Jatuh tuh." Singkat Suzuno tenang, bagaikan melempar korek api yang menyala ke Haruya.

"Iya! Aku tahu!" Teriak Haruya. Semakin naik darah(mukanya hampir sama dengan rambutnya). Buku fisika, matematika, dan lain-lain terkapar dilantai. Melihat bukunya saja sudah membuat Haruya pusing akan pelajaran dewa itu(?). Haruya itu memang, e'hem, anak yang tidak terlalu pintar(buaagh!).Haruya pun membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan tersebut.

"Sini kubantu." Kata Terumi, bagaikan malaikat yang baru turun dari langit(gombal ah!)Tiba-tiba mata Terumi tertuju ke arah notes kecil yang terbuka sedikit dan bertuliskan _"1 hari lagi" _Ia pun mengambil notes itu dan memperhatikannya. "_1 hari lagi" _ itu berarti besok kan? "Ini apa?" Tanya Terumi.

"Itu buku notes." Jawab Haruya.

"Bukan, maksudku ini." Terumi mengarahkan lembaran notes bertulisan _"1 hari lagi"_ tepat di depan wajah Haruya.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Haruya, sambil memegang kertas itu dan membacanya.

"Maka-nya! Tadi aku tanya!" Terumi menyambar notes itu.

"Tunggu dong! Aku kan belum liat!"

"Tadi udah!"

Akhirnya mereka berdua pun ribut. Aura bacot dari Tulip dan _cowo anggun_ membara sudah. Menghancurkan kesunyian, ketenangan, dan ke_natural_an dari kamar Hiroto yang seharusnya. Mengganggu kuping orang yang se-ruangan, serumah maupun di luar.

"Kalian berisik!" Teriak Suzuno mengambil selembaran notes itu. Terumi dan Haruya pun berhenti sesaat. **Sedetik, dua detik, tiga detik.**

"Ini apaan?"Tanya Suzuno.

(gubrak)

"Itu yang dari tadi kubilang!" Teriak Terumi.

"Woi! Ngomong biasa bisa kali! _kalo tereak-tereak, gausah_ di kuping orang!" Balas Haruya.

"Yang dari tadi teriak-teriak tuh kamu! Dasar!" Terkam Suzuno.

Mereka bertiga pun ribut. Sekali lagi _sodara2_ keributan menyelamatkan dunia(?)

Hiroto baru selesai membuat teh untuk para tamu yang muncul tiba-tiba itu. Ia meletakkannya di atas nampan. Lalu membawanya sambil menghembuskan nafas. Ia menuju kamarnya yang mengeluarkan suara keras nan buruk jelita(?)Dimana suara itu mengganggu Hiroto dari tadi.

"Teh-nya sudah jadi."Hiroto menggeser pintu dan menemukan tiga orang yang sedang ngerumpi.

Haruya berkata sambil(hampir) menunjukkan notes tersebut,"Hiroto! Ini apa'a.." Pukulan Terumi langsung melandas di kepalanya. Sebuah _benjol_pun tercipta. "Aaduh.."Haruya memegang jambul tulipnya dengan kedua tangan sambil menundukkan kepala. Ia meringis,"Sakiit, sia**an!"

Dan Terumi langsung menambahkan kata-kata Haruya, Tanpa melihat keadaan kepala Haruya yang sedang terkapar,"Kamarmu rapih ya." Lalu ia membelokkan pembicaraan, "Ngomong-ngomong teh-nya _udah_ jadi tuh. Minum dulu _yuk_!"

Mereka semua terdiam dan meminum teh mereka. Suzuno, Terumi, dan Haruya menatap Hiroto lekat-lekat. Yang ditatap juga merasa tidak enak, jadi, "Ada apa?" Hiroto mengangkat alisnya.

"Tidak apa-apa."Terumi kembali menyesap minumannya. Terumi ingin bertanya tentang notes _"1 hari lagi"_ yang baru ditemukannya itu.

"Hiroto, besok kamu ada acara?" Tanya Suzuno tiba-tiba. Haruya terbatuk-batuk mendengarnya(Yah, pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Suzuno memiliki arti lain juga loo)

"Ada." Jawab Hiroto singkat.

"Acara apaan?"Tanya Haruya antusias serta _blak-blakan_. (Woi2 itu urusan orang)

"Lomba karaoke, aku salah satu pesertanya."Hiroto menegaskan.

"Karaoke? Maksudmu, nanti kamu akan menyanyi?" Tanya Terumi ikut-ikutan tertarik.

SIIIING

**Tek tek tek**

"Teh-nya sudah jadi."Aku menggeser pintu dan menemukan tiga orang yang sedang ngerumpi. Aku berusaha mengetahui apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi lamunanku tiba-tiba terpecah.

Haruya berkata dengan suaranya yang sudah cukup untuk membuat telingaku copot,"Hiroto! Ini apa'a.."Dan Ternyata Terumi malah pun mengajak kami minum teh yang baru kubuat. Saat mereka duduk, kulihat meja belajarku yang tadi sudah yang aneh di bukuku berubah. Bukan hanya itu, ada yang hilang di sana. Sesuatu yang sangat penting. Sesuatu yang tidak boleh dilihat orang lain. Catatan Harianku.

"Hiroto, besok kamu ada acara?"

"Ada."

"Acara apaan?"

"Lomba karaoke, aku salah satu pesertanya."Jawabku.

"Karaoke?Maksudmu, nanti kamu akan menyanyi?"

_Aku terdiam. Celaka! Aku kelepasan bicara. Bagaimana kalau mereka tahu aku ini salah satu penyanyi di kontes yang aneh bin ajaib itu? Aku harus menemukan alasan lain dalam kurun waktu sesempit ini. Tapi, apa salahnya mereka tahu kalau aku ini penyanyi? Entahlah._

**SIIING. . .**

"Aku, tidak tahu."Jawab Hiroto pelan.

"Kalau begitu, bolehkah kita datang ke lomba itu?" Tanya Terumi.

"Bodoh!Pasti boleh-lah!"Sambar Haruya.

_Ah! Apakah situasi bisa tambah buruk lagi?Mereka bakal melihatku menyanyi. Ayo Hiroto! Cari alasan lain._"Maaf, sepertinya yang bisa datang hanya juri dan peserta."Hiroto mengada-ngada.

"Tuh kan, denger sana! Hiroto bilang yang boleh datang cuma pe-se-r-ta!"Jawab Terumi penuh kemenangan.

"Kalau begitu, kita tinggal mendaftar sebagai peserta, dan masuk ke arena lomba itu!"Teriak Haruya _nggak _mau kalah. Ia bagaikan ketua dari sekutu(?)

"Yaa!"Teriak kembali Terumi dan Suzuno. Dengan mudahnya Terumi terhasut dengan ajakan Haruya.

_Oh tidak! Kenapa jadi begini? Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku memperburuk keadaan_."Kalian cuma bertiga, syarat daftarnya, satu kelompok empat orang."Hiroto menambahkan alasan.

Haruya langsung pundung dipojokkan."Sepertinya tidak bisa."gumamnya lirih. Terumi pun sweatdrop melihat tingkah Haruya.

"Kenapa tidak ajak _Pak Brokoli_ itu aja?" Usul Suzuno, ia kembali menyesap teh-nya. Hiroto menelan ludah.

"Maksudmu, Cho Chan?" Tanya Terumi mengangkat alisnya."Benar juga !Ayo ajak dia!" Terumi pun bersemangat. Hiroto menahan nafas. Sambil berdoa?

Haruya yang sedang dipojokan berkata, "Untuk apa?Dia sedang di Korea sekarang. Lombanya kan mulai besok. "Haruya makin pundung. Terumi pun langsung memukul kembali jambul tulipnya. "Setidaknya, kita coba dulu! Mungkin saja dia ada di sini sekarang!" Teriak Terumi memberi semangat pada Haruya.

"Tapi, Haruya benar. Si brokoli itu di Korea sekarang. Mustahil nyuruh dia ke sini." Suzuno ikut pundung.

"Kita coba dulu."Jawab Terumi sambil mengangkat tangannya(wah optimis juga).Tidak ada reaksi dari HaruSuzu yang sedang pundung dipojokkan. Beberapa lama kemudian, tangan Terumi diturunkan. Dan akhirnya Mereka bertiga (termasuk Terumi) depresi besar. Hiroto sweatdrop melihat tingkah mereka bertiga. Ia tidak menyangka jika doa-nya terkabul. Belahan kamarnya tertutup langit gelap dan aura yang suram.

Hiroto ingin Suzuno, Terumi dan Haruya tidak punya kesempatan untuk melihatnya menyanyi. Tapi ia tidak ingin mereka pundung berat di kamarnya. Yang harus dilakukannya sekarang adalah, menghibur mereka.

"Kalian mau kumasakkan apa?" Tanya Hiroto. Ia tidak punya ide lagi untuk menghibur mereka bertiga. Ia mulai meniru gaya pengasuh mereka saat di rumah matahari dulu.

"Pizza."Jawab Terumi pundung. Haruya melempar barang ke Hiroto, dan tentu saja tidak kena Hiroto."Nggak mau." Jawab Haruya dengan wajah cemberut ngambeknya yang sangat tidak cocok untuk Haruya yang garang ini. Oh tidak. Mereka sangat kekanak-kanakan kali ini.

Sedangkan Suzuno, "Dasar ibu-ibu." Ketusnya, dengan tatapan datar seperti biasa. Baik, kali ini Hiroto benar-benar berusaha menahan amarahnya. Ia pun bergumam kecil, "Yah, untuk saat ini kata "ibu-ibu" itu kuterima, sementara." Ia beranjak dan akhirnya pergi ke dapur. Hiroto menghilang dari kamarnya. Dan ternyata, Suzuno, Haruya, dan Terumi hanya berpura-pura mengambek. Muka trio itu langsung cerah kembali.

"Dasar! Ngapain mesen pizza segala?"Gertak Haruya sambil menyenggol Terumi.

"Dia yang nawarinkan? Daripada kalian, tidak menghargai usaha orang!"Balas Terumi.

"Kalian lihat? Ada yang disembunyikan Hiroto." Kata Suzuno.

"Dan yang pasti, kita akan ikut lomba karaoke itu! Bagaimana pun caranya." Jawab Terumi.

Mereka bertiga pun keluar dari kamar Hiroto tanpa pamit. Pulang tanpa diantar. Betapa tidak sopannya 3 anggota fire dragon ini. Misi mereka hari itu adalah mencari satu anggota untuk tim karaoke mereka.

Sementara itu, Hiroto..

"Bzzt.. bzzt..", Handphone Hiroto berbunyi. Tertulis di layar ponselnya "Kazemaru I."Hiroto pun mengangkat Hp-nya.

"Ya? Latihan hari ini? Rumah Shuuya? Baik."Ia segera melihat keadaan "_Trio Pundung_" tersebut dan diluar dugaannya, mereka semua hilang. Tak ada waktu bagi Hiroto untuk memikirkan mereka(jahat ya?) Karena Hiroto sudah telat untuk latihan. Sebelumnya, Ichirouta sudah menelfonnya sekitar 7 kali. Tapi baru diangkat setelah ia menelfon yang kedelapan kali. Untung Ichirouta memiliki kesabaran yang tinggi.

Ternyata, langit sudah mendung. Hiroto sudah terlanjur keluar dari rumah dan hanya memakai jaket oranye sebagai pelindungnya dari basa-basi, hujan segera mengguyur tempat mendung itu. Hiroto berlari menerobos hujan, di jalan yang mulai becek (gaada ojek) itu. Hingga ia tiba di depan rumah Shuuya Goenji.

"Permisi."Hiroto memeras lengan jaketnya yang basah kuyup.

"Siapa ya?"Tanya seorang Bibi tua. Ia membuka kunci pintu.

"Hiroto Kiyama." Jawab Hiroto.

"Oh, teman Shuuya-_chan_ ya. Silahkan masuk. Ya Tuhan! Kau basah kuyup."Kata Bibi itu, sambil pergi ke belakang. Sepertinya ia ingin mengambil handuk.

"(Shuuya-chan?)Tidak apa-apa kok bi, yang basah hanya jaketnya saja. Tidak usah repot-repo.."Hiroto dilempar handuk. Ia melanjutkan,"Terimakasih."Dan memasang senyum pucat di wajahnya. Lalu ia melihat di depannya tidak terdapat Bibi tadi. Siapa yang melemparnya dengan handuk?

"Kamu tidak kedinginan lagi kan?"Tanya seorang gadis manis yang dikepang dua. Ia tersenyum lebar. Matanya mirip Goenji. Inikah adik Goenji? Gumam Hiroto sambil melihat ke _bawah_.

"Iya, jauh lebih baik."Jawabku pelan. Kuusapkan handuk hangat itu ke rambutku, basah seperti habis keramas."Terimakasih."

"Mm" Senyum gadis itu mengembang. "Akan kupanggilkan Onii-chan! Tunggu sebentar ya!" Gadis itu berlari bebas ke ruangan lain. Terdengar suara riangnya yang samar-samar dari sini.

Bibi yang tadi kembali dan berkata,"Maaf, biar saya keringkan dulu jaket anda."

"A-ah tidak usah repot-repot."Jawabku gagap sambil membungkukkan badan saking malunya. Bertamu ke rumah orang dengan keadaan seperti itu _benar-benar sangat_ memalukan! Tapi tetap saja aku membiarkan bibi tua itu untuk mengeringkan jaketku.

"Hiroto! Ayo ke sini."Ajak Goenji sambil menggandeng adiknya. Aku mengikutinya. Sampailah kami di ruang kosong yang tidak terlalu besar, tapi di sana ada _keyboard_ dan gitar. Berarti untuk latihan Kazemaru dan Goenji. Lalu, …

"Endou di rumah tetanggaku."Kata Goenji tiba-tiba. Sepertinya ia tahu apa yang sedang kupikirkan. Aku baru mau membuka mulut dan akhirnya kututup lagi. Goenji pun melanjutkan,"Tetanggaku punya drum. Jadi ia putuskan untuk meminta izin latihan di rumah orang tak di kenalnya.(ckck)"

Aku mendengar suara keyboard Kazemaru yang halus dan lembut. Permainannya sangat bagus. Suara Gitar Goenji juga sudah kental walaupun ia hanya bisa memainkan beberapa kunci. Kalau masalah Endou, bisa dibahas nanti. Sisanya giliran Hiroto. Ia harus bisa menyanyi dengan baik.

**1 hari lagi dan hari itu adalah besok. Hari dimana mereka akan mengalirkan musik mereka.**

Kembali ke 3 fire dragon yang pulang tidak diantar itu. Yap, seperti Hiroto. Mugkin lebih parah lagi. Mereka kehujanan dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Basah seratus persen murni dan asli.(?)

"Hatchii!"Haruya bersin. Dia selalu bersin setiap ia merasa kedinginan.

"Dingin." Keluh Terumi.

Suzuno yang terbiasa dengan hawa dingin, mengabaikan kedua temannya. Dan ia malah berpikir,"Ajak Ulvida-san aja." Kata Suzuno.

"Aku menolak! Aku punya seribu, eh bukan! sejuta alasan untuk tidak ingin mengajak Ulvida."Kata Haruya cepat.

"Bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan itu! Aku mau mandi dulu nih!" Keluh Terumi.

Akhirnya, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Diperjalanan,..

"Haruya-san! Suzuno-san! Kenapa kalian ada di sini?"Teriak seseorang berambut hijau kekuningan dengan wajah terkejut.

"Ryuuji?"

"Kenapa kalian ada di sini?" Tanya Ryuuji.

"Ceritanya panjang!"

**mari lewatkan bincang2 mereka..**

Haruya, Suzuno, dan Terumi pun numpang mandi, minjem baju, dan makan di apartemen Ryuuji. Memang merepotkan Ryuuji, tapi tidak masalah selagi Ryuuji bisa melihat kedua wajah senpai-nya hanya perlu menyediakan teh _anget._ Dan Ternyata, Terumi, Haruya, dan Suzuno berniat untuk mengajak Ryuuji ke lomba Karaoke.

"Jadi kalian ingin aku ikut?"Tanya Ryuuji untuk memastikan.

"Ya!"Jawab mereka bertiga.

**((FLASH BACK Ryuji))**

"_Ada yang ingin kutanyakan."_

"_Apa?"Jawab Fubuki sambil memiringkan kepalanya._

"_Apa itu karaoke?"Tanya Ryuuji._

"_Hm, bagaimana menjelaskannya ya? Mungkin bisa dibilang kalau karaoke adalah suatu kegiatan dimana orang bersenang-senang dengan mengungkapkan isi hatinya lewat sebuah lagu."_

"_Itukah lomba aneh yang kau dan Hiroto ikuti?" Tanya Ryuuji lagi. Ryuuji pun berimajinasi dengan Hiroto versi sendiri yang sedang menyanyi._

"_Haha, Iya. Aneh ya?" Tawa Fubuki. Tiba-tiba tawa itu berubah menjadi smirk yang tidak wajar di wajah Fubuki. Mungkin lebih cocok jika smirk itu ditempel di wajah Atsuya._

"_Fufufu, emang kenapa dengan Hiroto?"_

**Mari lewatkan adegan muka Ryuuji yang memerah dan gerakannya yang **_**salah tingkah **_**di depan Fubuki. ((END FLASH BACK))**

"Baiklah! Dengan senang hati."Jawab Ryuuji yakin. Dia _pernah _berharap untuk ikut di lomba itu dan harapannya itu pun terwujud. Tapi ada satu pertanyaan yang terlintas di benak Ryuuji.

"Apa tujuan kalian ke lomba itu?" Tanya Ryuuji. Haruya bingung dan ia pun melirik Suzuno, Suzuno melirik Terumi.

"Eh, tujuan kami, tentu saja untuk hadiahnya!" Jawab Terumi tanpa pikir panjang.

"Hm apa?"

"Belum tau."

"Haah?"

"Hiroto." Jawab Suzuno datar.

"Ada yang disembunyikan oleh Hiroto di lomba itu."Jeda sesaat. Dan,

"Itu tujuan kita."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Hiks-hiks, maafkan saya! Maafkan saya! Update-nya super lemoot. Banyak faktor tersendiri juga sih yang menyebabkan saya bisa selemot ini. Cuma satu kata yang bisa saya ucapkan Maaf!(plak!)

* * *

Oke, lanjut ke balasan review

**The Fallen Kuriboh**

Hehe, Update yang ini lebih lama lagi(kacau)

Iya, menurut saya Atsu cocok untuk peran yang sadis-sadis*plak!

Shuuya memang cerdas, saya sangaat menghormatinya.

Oiya, "Senpuujin" ya? Saya juga lupa sih, cuma bisa mengandalkan ingatan sementara saja. Langsung nekad nge-publish hhe(buagh)

Wkwk

Arigatoo

**darkrose8213**

Ah, oke deh dark_rose

Fufu, iya itulah fungsi pengorbanan(lha?)

Arigatoo

**Enma Sakura Aya-sama**

Sekarang lebih lama maafkan saya

Eh? Udah denger enak kan? Gyahahaha(gila sesaat)

Sip deh Aya-chan hoho

Arigatoo

**Uehara Mikarin**

Hi Mikarin-san

Hhe hasil tangannya, ya begitu kaya mozaik XP

Oh, Mereka nyanyi lagu anime hhe.

Kenapa nggak pakai character song? Abis waktu itu kayanya belum ada deh di youtube XD

Jadi saya cari sendiri dari para seiyuu mereka

Hha Terumi makan snack X9

Makasih ikan gorengnya*melahap

Arigatoo

**Heylalaa**

Oke deh Lala :)

Ugyaa! Setuju! Midorikawa imut

Hhe maaf kalo rada OOC ryuji-nya*bungkuk2

Yea, saya bikin karakternya sedikit(ehm) seenaknya

Maaf updatenya lama*dilemparin gelas.

Arigatoo

**AkuCinta Tulip-kun**

Yea, sabar aja ya buat Mamo-chan(aduh si authornya seneng2 aja mamo begini)*dihajar

Iya! Betuul , sepertinya saya salah menaruh adegan hiroryuu

Harusnya jangan di depan ichirouta ya? Kasian wkwk*digebukin

Maaf saya ga bisa update kilat, kyaaa*plak!

Arigatoo

**Yue Curtis**

Iya, tangannya berakhir dengan mengenaskan,

Yah, begitulah atsu yang tidak punya belas kasihan itu

…

Tapi keren! Kyaa!*plakabaikan

beruntung banget tuh ada shuuya, mereka harus sangat berterimakasih padanya(?)

Sebutan Nii-san? Karena dia mengigau*jdaak!

Haha makasih, Fight! Semangat! Ganbatte!

Arigatoo

**Kuroka**

Haha Kubik-san jangan berfikir yang tidak-tidak dulu*plak!

Atsu itu orang baik(kurang meyakinkan juga sih)

Nyaa, Shuuya tidur nyenyak :3 Iya bisa subur tuh Shuuya*plak!

Kyaa! Saya juga senyum2 gaje pas ngetik itu*ahahaha

Arigatoo

**Saruwatari Michiko**

HHe Halo Saru-san(manggil gini boleh?)

Wah, itu semua adalah buah hasil dari ide gila jirou*ditendangi penguin jirou

Yosh! Saya akan(baca:mungkin) mengeluarkan ide gila lgi XD

OK saya selalu siap menghadang pasukan penguin*lebay

Hehe Saru-san udah denger Fubuki nyanyi?

Arigatoo


	6. NONE

A/N: Kesuraman telah melanda sang author. Fic-nya makin pendek, tidaaak!*author kabur

Inazuma eleven belongs to level 5

**Warning: TYPO! aneh, gaje, berantakan dan lainnya**

Oke, Happy reading..

* * *

"Itu tujuan kita"

"Iya, dia terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu."

"Sesuatu?"

_Hening. Mereka berempat dalam keadaan membentuk lingkaran seakan sedang melakukan pertemuan penting. Jadi, misi mereka adalah untuk melihat apa yang akan dilakukan Hiroto pada saat lomba karaoke. Mereka sendiri sedang tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. _

"Jadi.."

"Setelah ini, kita mau nyanyi lagu apa?" Tanya Terumi dengan polosnya. Perusak suasana itu(Terumi) tersenyum kecil menatap para mantan alien yang sedang ber-_sweatdrop_ ria. Penghancur kelangsungan rapat itu(Terumi) menunggu jawaban yang memuaskan keluar dari salah satu mulut mereka. _Cowo _anggun itu(Terumi) dengan santainya meminum teh dan mengambil cemilan pada saat genting dimana Haruya, Suzuno, dan Ryuuji mulai berpikir keras tentang lagu yang akan mereka mainkan.

"Be-benar juga, aku tidak berpikir sampai situ." Jawab Ryuuji. (Jawaban yang tidak memuaskan)

"Aku _nggak_ tau, itu pertanyaan yang sulit." Jawab Suzuno.(Jawaban yang tidak diharapkan)

"Aku tau!" Teriak Haruya antusias.(wah! Itu baru Haruya!) Haruya membuka tasnya dan meng_obok-obok_nya-hingga tangannya berhenti bergerak. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan sebuah CD dengan gambar ****(sensor). CD itu berisi kumpulan lagu rock(metal) yang salah satunya tentang dewa kematian yang melakukan pembantaian ribuan orang..(bla bla bla) Judul nya..

"Beautiful rainbow." Kata Haruya.

SIIIING

Semua orang di ruangan itu, minus Haruya mematung. Dan dalam waktu yang sama mereka bertanya(berteriak) dalam batin mereka,

"**Kenapa kesan dan isi lagunya beda jauh banget sama judulnya!"**

"Siapa pengarangnya?" Tanya Ryuuji dengan muka shock-nya sambil menunjuk CD yang Haruya pegang.

"Oh, entahlah sepertinya pengarangnya sudah **mati**." Jawab Haruya, sambil melihat-lihat tulisan yang berada di cover CD itu. Jawaban mengerikan itu segera membuat Ryuuji kembali mematung.

"Ke-kenapa kamu membelinya?" Tanya Terumi heran.

"Yah, aku cuma _iseng _jalan-jalan ke toko lagu, terus nemu ini. Beli deh." Jawab Haruya sekenanya.

_Atau jangan-jangan.._

"Kamu tertarik dengan **judul**-nya?" Tanya Suzuno tiba-tiba. Judul nya memang memiliki arti yang bagus dan manis. Tapi mana mungkin Haruya membeli CD karena melihat judulnya. Atau mungkin?

Suasana pun kembali sunyi senyam.

"Iya, eh! Maksudku, ya tentu tidak!" Jawab Haruya cepat. Mukanya panik dan menunjukan bahwa ada keraguan di dalam dirinya. Dan

_Mukanya memerah.._

Suzuno, Terumi, dan Ryuji pun ber-_smirk_ ria melihat Haruya yang mukanya seperti kepiting rebus.

"O-oi! Apa yang kalian lihat!" Teriak Haruya yang merasa tidak nyaman, karena dilihat dengan pandangan itu. _Smirk _mereka semakin melebar, dan yang di-smirk-in malah malingin muka. Akhirnya situasi memuncak panas!

"Aaaaargh! Iya! Cukup! Aku memang tertarik dengan judul nya! Kenapa Haaah!" Teriak Haruya dengan ganasnya. Bahunya turun naik saking banyaknya tenaga yang ia keluarkan untuk berteriak.

"O-oh! Aku mengerti sekarang! Jadi Haruya sendiri tertarik dengan judulnya karena ia memang menyukainya? Kupikir, Haruya tertarik dengan judulnya karena disuruh orang lain. Jadi tuh CD dibeli buat dirinya sendiri, bukan buat _cewe_-nya atau siapanyalah." Jawab Terumi membuat kesimpulan.

.

.

Kini Haruya tengah pundung di pojokan bermain-main dengan jamur yang tumbuh di tatami. Kemudian Ryuuji, Terumi, dan Suzuno memutuskan untuk pergi ke toko musik. Haruya yang bersedimentasi tersebut terpaksa diseret ikut ke toko musik. Jadi,

**Mari kita lewatkan perjalanan mereka ke toko musik yang tidak penting**

"Ting-tong." Bel rumah Goenji berbunyi.

"Maaf, aku cek dulu." Shuuya pun menghentikan permainan gitarnya dan beranjak keluar ruangan.

"Ya." Jawab Hiroto dan Kazemaru serempak.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Shuuya pun kembali dengan,

"Endou!" Sapa Hiroto.

"Bagaimana keadaan tanganmu?" Tanya Kazemaru cemas.

"Hhe Hiroto sudah datang ya?" Sapa balik Endou. Kemudian ia menunjukkan tangannya yang diperban ke Kazemaru, "Ini sudah tidak apa-apa kok." Endou membuktikan kata-katanya dengan memukul tangannya ke tembok(lagi) tanpa efek sakit.

"Lalu, kenapa tanganmu masih diperban?" Tanya Kazemaru.

"Aku takut dengan bekas lukanya, lagi pula kalau diperban begini kan jadi keren." Jawab Endou sambil menatap tangannya yang dibalut kain dengan bangga. Yang lain hanya menatapnya aneh.

"Hiroto, ayo menyanyi!" Kata Endou tiba-tiba.

"Oiya, kita belum latihan langsung sama vokalisnya." Balas Kazemaru mendukung Endou.

"Aku belum dengar suaramu." Timpal Shuuya yang semakin memojokan Hiroto.

_Tedaaak! Saya gak bisa nyanyi!_

.

"Ting-tong." Bel Rumah Goenji kembali berbunyi. Bel yang _sementara _ menyelamatkan Hiroto(?)

"Biar aku saja yang buka, Nii-chan!" Teriak Yuuka samar-samar di ruang depan.

"Iya, terimakasih Yuuka." Balas Shuuya berteriak.

"Anak yang baik." Kazemaru tersenyum tipis. Menerawang ke tembok, dimana suara Yuuka berasal. Yuuka memang adik yang manis, sopan, baik, pintar pula. Kakaknya sendiri pun juga _nggak_ kalah dari kelebihan adiknya. Saudara yang entah jadi apa mereka di masa yang akan datang.

Akhirnya mereka _malah_ melupakan persekutuan mereka(?) untuk menyuruh Hiroto menyanyi dan mulai ber_gossip_ ria tentang Yuuka. Ada angin apa yang telah membuat mereka jadi suka bergosip begini?

Tiba tiba ada suara jeritan. Itu teriakan Yuka.

"Yuka!" Dengan segera, Shuuya berlari ke luar ruangan dan menyusul Yuuka. Mereka pun mengikuti Shuuya yang panik itu. Di sana, pintu Rumah Goenji terbuka lebar, cahaya dari luar menyilaukan lorong Rumah Goenji. Di sana-Yuuka sepertinya baik-baik saja, tapi mukanya terlihat ketakutan.

"Nii-san, aku takut." Rengek Yuuka bersembunyi dibalik Shuuya.

"Tidak apa-apa, semua baik-baik saja." Jawab Shuuya menenangkan Yuuka. Kemudian ia berjalan keluar rumah. Endou, Hiroto, dan Kazemaru mengikuti di belakangnya. Siapakah orang yang telah membuat Yuuka panik? Pencopet kah?

Dengan langkah yang tegas dan muka Shuuya yang sudah mulai sangar, ia keluar rumah melihat makhluk(?) yang telah membuat adiknya ketakutan. Trio hiromamoichi masih mengikuti Shuuya. Menembus cahaya putih nan silau yang menyinari setengah dari lorong Rumah Goenji. Ternyata orang yang membunyikan bel Rumah Goenji adalah,

.

"Tobitaka!" teriak _trio_(HiroMamoIchi) serempak. Yang diteriaki hanya memasang wajah datar biasa.

"Ini pesanan mu." Jawab Tobitaka menghiraukan teriakan mereka(dan tentu jeritan Yuuka yang sebelumnya). Tobitaka mengenakan seragam- seperti seragam suatu kedai atau restoran. Jika dilihat tampang Tobitaka, sepertinya dalam keadaan terburu-buru. Dia_ keringetan _dan_ ngosh-ngoshan_

"Terimakasih." Kata Shuuya kaku, karena ke-_lebay-_an teriakan adiknya dan _trio_ dibelakangnya yang barusan meledak(?). Hiroto, Endou dan Kazemaru ber_sweatdrop_ ria.

"Ya." Singkat kata, dan Tobitaka pergi.

"Tunggu Tobitaka." Panggil Endou. "Itu seragam kedai Toramaru kan? Kamu kerja di kedai yang sama dengan Toramaru ya?"

"Iya ini seragamnya. Aku sedang membantu pekerjaannya saja agar bisa cepat _latihan untuk besok_. Ok sampai jumpa." Jawab Tobitaka berjalan pergi memunggungi kami sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"I-ya, sampai jumpa!" Endou mengangkat tangannya juga.

"Ano, itu temen Kak Endou?" Tanya Yuuka.

Endou pun menjelaskan.

Yuuka pun _kipa_. Dan malah minta maaf ke Endou(harusnya ke Tobitaka). Yuuka membungkuk dalam-dalam.

Tunggu. Apa maksudnya _latihan untuk besok_? Seragam, jasa pesan antar? Dengan Toramaru? Dan yang lebih penting! Besok kan waktu dimulainya lomba Karaoke? Haa, siapa peduli yang penting mereka harus latihan. Hahahaha(author ditabok)

Oke kembali ke cerita!

.

Pada saat itu, langit sudah mulai diwarnai dengan gradasi scarlet dan oranye. Burung-burung mulai berterbangan pulang ke sarangnya. Tak terasa ternyata hari sudah sore. Suasana di situ pun terasa tentram dan damai. Membuat kita ingin mendongkak kelangit dan menikmati hamparan kapas oranye yang luas tersebut.

"Endou." Kata Shuuya tiba-tiba.

"Iya?" Jawab Endou. Angin sepoi-sepoi pun berhembus membuat jambul beserta pucuk-pucuk rambut Endou dan Shuuya bergerak. Angin semilir yang dengan lembutnya menyapu mereka.

.

"Gimana latihan _drum_-mu?" Tanya Shuuya _right to the point_.

Siiiiing…

Yang ditanya hanya menaruh satu tangan di belakang kepala, dan

"Masih ancur." Jawabnya jujur memasang muka santai seakan hal itu tidak penting.

"A-apa?"

**Let's change the place (Di toko musik)**

"Sudahlah Haru, lupakan saja kejadian tadi-dan mulailah berjalan denngan kedua kakimu sendiri." Keluh Terumi yang sudah lelah menyeret Haruya dan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di hadapan orang-orang. "Ryuuji-kun! Suzuno-kun! Bantuin nyeret dong!" Kesal Terumi.

"Maaf, aku sudah menyeretnya tadi." Kata Ryuuji sambil melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepala.

"Ini masih giliranmu, 20 meter lagi kok." Suzuno memperkirakan sisa jarak yang ditempuh agar sampai ke toko buku.

_Ryuuji?_

Terdengar seseorang yang memanggil nama Ryuuji dari jauh. Seseorang yang _seperti_nya Ryuuji kenali. Tapi dimanakah sosok yang memanggilnya tersebut? Ryuuji berjalan melihat ke kanan hingga ke kiri terus menerus. Menyusuri setiap batu trotoar yang berwarna abu-abu.

"Da!" Teriak seseorang di belakang Ryuuji.

"Eeh?" Ryuuji ter_kaget-kaget_. "Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?" Tanyanya.

"Aku lagi diperjalanan, mau ke Rumah Kidou." Jawab sesosok makhluk.

"Nee, Fubuki- _tumben_ ke sana? Mau ngapain?" Terumi penasaran.

"Jemput Kogure, mau latihan." Jawab Fubuki tak lupa dengan senyumnya. "Kallian mau ngapain?" Fubuki menatap Ryuuji dengan tatapan yang seakan-akan menanyakan "Hiroto?". Yang ditatap malah _salting._

"Ke toko musik, maaf kita sibuk. Bisa kita pergi?" Jawab Suzuno ketus tanpa sebab.

Fubuki tercegang sebentar, kemudian iya memaksakan senyumnya, "Oh, begitu. Maaf mengganggu, kalau begitu aku duluan ya, daah!" Kata Fubuki sambil berjalan pergi(ketakutan).

Daah!

"Fyuuh, makasih Suzuno." Bisik Ryuuji pada batinnya sendiri. Jika Suzuno tidak berbicara seperti itu, Fubuki akan mulai mengolok-olokku(walaupun itu sepertinya bukan sifat Fubuki).

Akhirnya sampailah mereka ke toko musik. Mereka memasuki toko itu dan bertemu dengan dua sosok yang mereka kenali.

"Osamu! Ulvida!" Teriak Haruya, yang baru bangkit dari dunia suramnya.

"Oh, ada kalian." Jawab Osamu. Ulvida hanya terdiam. "Ada Ryuuji juga. Kebetulan ketemu disini." Osamu menatap Ryuuji.

"Ini reunian?" Tanya Ulvida.

"Boleh dibilang begitu." Kata Suzuno. Akhirnya para mantan alien itu berkumpul dan bercanda tawa(?)

Terumi yang _ga ada nyambung-nyambungnya_ sama mereka hanya bisa terdiam. Kesepian, di hari yang senja. Langit oranye tersebut sudah semakin pekat. Mataharipun mulai tenggelam.

_**Hari itu adalah besok.**_

_._

_Dan_

"_Sekarang" Endou __**masih**__ belum bisa bermain drum._

"_Sekarang" Terumi __**sedang**__ kesepian_

"_Sekarang" Fubuki __**dalam**__ perjalanan menjemput Kogure_

"_Sekarang" Para mantan alien __**sedang**__ reunian_

"_Sekarang" bisa dikatakan __**sedang**__ menjelang malam._

_Tinggal menunggu detik-detik hari itu tiba._

**To be continued**

Maaf. Kelas sembilan ini-saya lagi sibuk(dihajar) jadi updatenya SANGAT lemot. Maafkan saya*bungkuk2  
mungkin saya untuk sementara waktu hanya menjadi pe-review :))

Sekian, terimakasih untuk yang repot-repot membaca XD

* * *

Balasan review XD

**Enma Sakura Aya-Sama**

Hoho, terimakasih atas sarannya, oh iya! Kurang Hiroto POV's  
haha oke deeh!

**Rauto never awesome**

Hehe, saya pengen update kilat, serius pengen banget*kok jd curcol?  
tapi selalu ada kejadian atau sesuatu yang menghadang saya T.T

Oh, saya sangat kagum pada mereka yg updatenya cepet.

**Ice Snow**

Iya, saya udah nyiapin kok, setiap song buat mereka~

Maaf ya, updatenya lemot :')

**Ayeba-KIdou Veneziano Vargas**

Iya, ternyata byk typo bertebaran*tebar2(plak!)

Eh? Hiroto? yang nyayi Fubuki ?  
kalo ga salah XD

Vee~ salam balik

**Uehara Mikarin**

Oh, boleh juga tuh, saya pake de hide-nya XD tapi buat di chara lain wakaka

Sip deh, makasee


	7. Karaoke bonus :3

A/N: Satu kata, saya harus usahakan update kilat! DX

Warning: Typo! OOC! Gaje!

Inazuma eleven belongs to level 5

Happy reading!

* * *

Para mantan alien itu berkumpul dan duduk-duduk di sebuah restoran di sebelah toko musik. Kebetulan kursinya kurang satu, dan kebetulan pula Terumi yang tidak dapat tempat duduk, jadi Terumi memutuskan untuk menunggu di luar saja dan melihat-lihat toko musik terlebih dahulu. Di toko musik-ia bosan. Terumi sendiri juga tidak punya selera musik, dan akhirnya keluar dari toko tersebut untuk jalan-jalan, sambil menikmati _sunset_ sendiri. Sendirian.

Langit oranye itu makin lama makin gelap. Tak terasa hari sudah memasuki _maghrib_. Udara juga mendingin, membekukan suasana hati Terumi. Dia hanya bisa melihat sekumpulan temannya tersebut yang sedang bercanda-tawa dengan orang-orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Entah, ia berharap untuk ikut dalam reuni mereka. Tapi, Terumi merasa canggung-dan takut mengganggu acara mereka dengan adanya kehadirannya. Keberadaannya.

Kemudian, angin malam berhembus. Membuat Terumi semakin kedinginan. Ia pun menggosok-gosokan tangannya dan menempelkannya ke kedua pipinya. Ia memeluk dirinya sendiri sambil berjalan sedikit menjauh dari Haruya, Suzuno, dan Ryuuji.

Tiba-tiba, sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh pipinya. Terumi menoleh ke samping dan ia mendapati sesosok makhluk berambut keabu-abuan yang sedang tersenyum simpul ke arahnya.

"Makanlah." Kata Fubuki. Ia menempelkan sebongkah roti hangat ke pipi Terumi hingga pipi Terumi tertekan dalam. Fubuki dan Terumi pun berjalan ke bangku taman yang tidak jauh dari toko musik tersebut.

"Wah, makasih Fubuki!" Jawab Terumi terseyum ceria, kemudian menggigit roti itu. Ia menggigit dan setelah itu mengunyah rotinya, dan tidak lama kemudian kunyahannya berhenti. Hingga ia memberikan sebuah reaksi, "Mm! Iwi yenyak!(ini enak)" Terumi mendekatkan roti itu ke Fubuki dengan mata cerah.

"A-aku _ga ngerti_ kamu ngomong apa, tapi sepertinya kau menyukainya." Jawab Fubuki sweatdrop.

Terumi mengunyah lebih cepat dan menelannya. Dan mengulang kata-katanya dengan jelas, "Ini enak!"

"Oh, begitu." Fubuki tersenyum kaku. "Punyaku juga enak." Jawab Fubuki tidak mau kalah, ia menunjukkan juga roti bagiannya.

"Mau coba dong!" Teriak Terumi. Kemudian ia lanjutkan kalimatnya, "Mau tukeran?" Tanya Terumi sambil membagi roti bagiannya menjadi dua.

"Boleh." Fubuki juga melakukan hal yang sama. Akhirnya mereka menikmati kedua rasa yang berbeda itu sekaligus.

Lampu-lampu toko menyala. Jalanan tersebut mulai ramai seketika, seperti di pasar malam. Angin malam pun jadi terasa sejuk dan bersahabat. Mengubah malam dingin itu menjadi malam yang hangat.

"Oiya, Fubuki-sudah jemput Kogure?" Terumi bertanya setelah selesai memakan separuh dari roti yang diberikan Fubuki.

"Aku, _nggak_ jadi."

"Kenapa?"

"Entahlah, aku berubah pikiran setelah melihat Kogure dan yang lainnya sedang akrab. Aku tidak mau mengganggu keakraban mereka, jadi kuputuskan untuk kembali pulang." Jawab Fubuki. "Ngomong-ngomong, bukannya tadi Terumi bersama Ryuuji, dan lainnya?" Tanya Fubuki mengalihkan topik.

"Tadinya, Ryuuji, Haruya, dan Suzuno bertemu teman lama mereka. Jadi mereka mengadakan reunian mendadak di sebuah restoran. Di restoran itu, aku tidak dapat tempat duduk, jadi aku keluar." Jelas Terumi panjang lebar.

"Tragis banget nasibmu." Kata Fubuki. "Itu berawal dari _nggak_ _dapet_ tempat duduk? Hahaha." Fubuki _malah_ menertawakan penderitaan Terumi. Yang ditertawakan hanya bisa mengembungkan pipi.

"Jiaaah, dasar!" Teriak Terumi. Kemudian mukanya berubah, dan agak sedikit tertunduk. "Aku hanya tidak ingin mengganggu acara mereka." Bisik Terumi kecil dan pelan hampir tidak terdengar.

Fubuki tercengang sebentar, kemudian ia tersenyum. "Tapi kamu ingin bergabung dengan mereka?"

Terumi terdiam. Kemudian ia memaksakan seutas senyum dan mengangkat wajahnya, "Ti-tidak! Aku lebih suka begini!"

_bohong_.

Dengan tiba-tiba, Terumi beranjak dari bangku taman. "Karena kau sudah memberikanku roti, aku akan meneraktirmu sesuatu!" Jelas Terumi sambil menaruh kedua tangannya dipinggang. Berusaha menyembunyikan persaannya.

"Oke." Fubuki mengangguk dan segera beranjak dari bangku taman.

**Mari lewatkan saja perjalanan malam mereka.**

.

Di Rumah Goenji.

Suara tepuk tangan memenuhi kamar Goenji.

"Suaramu bagus, Hiroto!" Puji Kazemaru.

"Terimakasih." Jawab Hiroto.

"Bagus sekali!" Endou bertebuk tangan keras-keras.

"Jadi, Endou. Drum-mu?" Tanya Hiroto.

"Aku, sudah bisa kok! Berapa kali aku harus bilang, aku sudah bisaa!" Endou teriak-teriak.

"I-iya." Jawab Hiroto.

"Aku tidak yankin." Timpal Shuuya.

"Tadi aku hanya bercanda! Kalo drum-ku ancur, itu bercanda. Oke?" Endou langsung sewot.

.

"Kalau begitu, buktikan." Shuuya menggebrak tatami dengan sebuah benda di tangannya. Benda itu adalah sumpit. Semua tersentak mendengar suara gebrakan tersebut.

"Untuk apa sumpit ini?" Tanya Endou, bingung.

"Tentu saja, untuk bermain drum jadi-jadian." Smirk kecil muncul di wajah Shuuya. "Untuk membuktikan kata-katamu."

**Hiroto POV's**

"A-ada apa dengan situasi yang tiba-tiba jadi menegangkan ini?" Gumamku.

_Fufufu_

"Siapa tuh yang _ketawa_? Endou?" Batinku berbicara kembali.

Shuuya masih menunggu jawaban dari Endou akan tantangannya.

"Menarik!" Endou tersenyum bersemangat. "Jadi bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa bermain dengan sumpit ini?" Endou mengambil sumpit itu dan mengarahkannya pada muka Shuuya.

"Mudah, bayangan drum-nya ada di dapur." Goenji mengarahkan jempolnya ke belakang, yang menunjukkan arah dapur.

"Goenji, jangan bilang kau.." Kazemaru sweatdrop.

"..akan menggunakan peralatan dapurmu untuk itu." Aku melanjutkan.

Jreng Jreng Jreng Jreng..

Endou pun memasuki arena pertarungan(baca:dapur) dan disusul oleh kami. Shuuya menyusun panci, piring, dan lainnya hingga membentuk drum jadi-jadian. Kemudian, ia juga mengangkat keyboard dari kamar sebelah-ke dapur.

"Kazemaru!" Panggil Shuuya.

"Iya?"

"Kamu main keyboard-nya, dan Endou yang akan menjadi pengiringnya." Jelas Shuuya.

"Ke-kenapa aku?" Kazemaru menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Sudah, ayo lakukan." Shuuya mendorong Kazemaru hingga ke depan keyboard-nya sendiri. Akhirnya Kazemaru pasrah akan keadaannya. Ia pun menuruti kata-kata Shuuya.

_Entah kenapa, saat itu ada yang berbeda dari Endou_

_Ada yang mengganggunya_

"Endou, kau sudah siap?" Tanya Shuuya.

"Iya"

Ketukan dimulai, One(Uno-Satu-Hiji-Siji-Ichi-Wahid), Two(dos-dua-ni-isnan), Three(Tres-tilu-san-salasa)

**Lewatkan saja ya?**

Bulan sudah terlihat di langit. Begitu juga dengan bintang. Cahaya bulan dan bintang mulai menghiasi bentangan langit malam tersebut. Ditambah lagi didukung dengan cahaya lampu di perkotaan. Suara gemerisik dari pohon samar-samar terdengar karena adanya angin. Dan ternyata ini sudah larut malam.

"Makasih banyak Terumi." Fubuki tersenyum.

"Iya, makasih kembali. Kita impas ya?" Jawab Terumi.

"Iya, haha"

TERUMIIII!

Terdengar teriakan besar, dengan suara serak nan ancur.

Kemudian, Haruya, Suzuno, dan Ryuuji muncul menghampiri Terumi dan Fubuki. Sambil ngosh-ngoshan.

"Terumi, dari tadi kita cariin." Haruya mengelap keringatnya.

"Kamu kemana aja sih?" Tanya Suzuno khawatir sambil mengatur napasnya.

"Syukurlah, ketemu." Ryuuji menaruh tangannya di dada, tanda ia sudah lega.

Terumi terdiam mellihat teman-temannya. Ia merasa senang dan terharu. Fubuki tersenyum kecil.

"Yuk, ikut kami. Akan kuperkenalkan kau dengan Ulvida dan Osamu." Suzuno mengulurkan tangannya.

Suasana hati Terumi pun membaik. Ia tidak menyangka dirinya akan dicari begini. Selama ini dia pikir, dirinya tidak akan pernah ditemukan di sini. Tapi,

"Tidak! Nikmati saja reuni kalian, aku lebih suka di sini. Ya kan Fubuki?" Terumi menoleh ke arah Fubuki. Yang ditoleh malah kaget. Ternyata Terumi masih _gengsi_ sodara2(plak!)

Kemudian, dengan gugup, Fubuki menjawab. "I-iya?"

Terumi yang menyadari ketidak pastian Fubuki langsung menambahkan, "Yaudah, selamat bersenang-senang. Kalian!" Terumi tersenyum. Tapi Haruya, Suzuno dan Ryuuji memasang tampang kecewa. Dan ada sedikit unsur memelas dimata mereka.

Senyum Terumi pun berubah menjadi tawa yang garing. Tidak lama kemudian, tubuh Terumi bergerak. Terdorong. Fubuki telah mendorong Terumi. Terumi yang terdorong itu maju beberapa langkah ke arah Haruya, Ryuuji, dan Suzuno.

Tap

"Pergilah, Terumi." Fubuki tersenyum kecil. "Hari ini menyenangkan, terimakasih." Fubuki berbalik dan pergi menjauh.

"Ayo Terumi." Haruya memanggil Terumi yang masih memperhatikan punggung Fubuki. Suzuno dan Ryuuji sudah beranjak pergi terlebih dahulu.

"Iya, tunggu sebentar! Nanti aku akan menyusul kalian, di deket toko musik tadi kan?" Teriak Terumi ke arah Haruya. Terumi berlari ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Haruya.

"Iya! Kita tunggu lo!" Ada balasan teriakan, yang mulai terdengar samar-samar di setiap kata-katanya.

Terumi pun segera mengejar Fubuki. Menerobos orang-orang dengan cepat dengan hisatsu andalannya yang bernama _heaven time_. Hingga ia temukan sosok yang dicarinya.

"Fubuki!"

"Terumi? Kok ke sini?" Fubuki kaget.

"Ayo, ikut denganku!" Terumi, menarik lengan Fubuki.

"K-kenapa? Tidak usah repot-repot mengajakku. Tidak apa-apa kok." Kata Fubuki panik.

"Aku seperti melihat diriku sendiri." Terumi berbisik kecil. "Berisik, ayo. Ikut!" Terumi semakin menjadi-jadi. Tenaganya kuat sekali, itu yang ada dibatin Fubuki. Kemudian, Fubuki malah menarik dirinya dari Terumi. Akhirnya terjadilah pertandingan tarik tangan(?)

"_NGGAA MAOO!_" Fubuki makin menarik diiri, bagaikan anak kecil yang tidak mau keluar rumah karena _ngambek. _

"Sudahlah Fubuki! Tidak usah _gengsi _begitu!" Terumi juga _nggak_ bakal menyerah gitu aja, dia terus menarik Fubuki.

Tiba-tiba Fubuki melemah dan menghentikan tarikannya sehingga menyebabkan Terumi dan Fubuki sendiri terpental ke belakang. Berguling-guling? Tidak, tidak se_lebay_ itu, mereka hanya terjatuh saling bertumpukan.

"Sa-sakit." Keluh Terumi.

"Terumi, maaf. Tapi ini serius, aku benar-benar _ngga_ bisa ikut denganmu." Fubuki berkata cukup tegas di depan Terumi.

"Sudah, jangan bohong!" Terumi langsung membalas dengan cepat. "Di rumahmu tidak ada orang kan? Kogure juga sedang sibuk dengan teman-temannya!"

"Bukan itu!" Fubuki teriak histeris(?) "Aku harus latihan buat besok!" Teriak Fubuki kembali.

"Eh?"

**Sementara itu, di Rumah Goenji.**

"Hahahahaha" kali ini Rumah Goenji dipenuhi suara tawa.

_Endou kocak_.

Ketukannya ternyata sempurna dan cocok. Endou tidak terlihat seperti pengiring Kazemaru. Ini, jadi terlihat berkebalikan. Bahkan Endoulah yang mengatur tempo, ketukan lagu yang akan dimainkan oleh Kazemaru. Dia jadi bersinar, padahal dia hanyalah bocah yang bermain dengan drum jadi-jadian. Mirip topeng monyet(plak!)

_Tapi, tetap saja, ada yang aneh._

"Su-sudah cukup ya? Aku tidak bisa bermain drum lagi lebih dari ini." Kata Endou tiba-tiba, menghentikan pertunjukan(?)

"Kenapa?"

"Tanganku perih." Endou memaksakan senyumnya. "Ukh."

"Coba kulihat." Kazemaru mulai panik. Ia membuka balutan-balutan di tangan Endou. Aku dan Shuuya mendekat melihat keadaan tangannya Endou yang tempo hari terlihat biasa saja.

Balutan-demi balutan terbuka. Setiap lapisnya berbeda warna. Makin dibuka warnanya jadi gelap ke arah coklat pucat. Hingga warnanya jadi merah darah. Darahnya keluar lagi. Melihat itu, reflek aku berlari keluar. Dan kembali lagi.

"Ini kotak P3K!" Teriakku memberikan kotak ini pada Shuuya.(author: dari mana kau mendapatkannya Hiroto?)

Pengobatan pun di mulai. Endou hanya bisa menunduk kesakitan, tanpa melihat keadaan tangannya yang mulai dipenuhi oleh darah. Kazemaru menyiapkan air bersih untuk mencuci luka tersebut. Aku menggunting perban serta menitikkan alkohol di kapas dan mengusapnya ke tangan Endou. Shuuya yang akan memulai praktek kedokterannya(?)

"Darahnya tidak mau berhenti mengalir." Kata Shuuya pelan. Endou yang mendengar itu langsung shock. Darahnya keluar semakin banyak!

"Air." Shuuya mencuci tangan Endou.

"Kain."

"Perban."

Tidak lama saat praktek Dokter Shuuya belangsung..

"Nii-chan! Ada orang di luar. Itu orang tua Kak Kazemaru!" Yuuka berteriak, lalu masuk ke ruang praktek dokter shuuya(baca:dapur) dan ia mematung melihat keadaan di sana. Kemudian ia berjalan keluar ketakutan.

"Eh? Orang tuaku? Ya sudah, aku ke depan dulu. Shuuya." Kata Kazemaru beranjak dari kursi dapur.

"Tunggu, biar aku antar ke depan. Hiroto, tolong lanjutin perbannya. Tinggal digulung kok." Shuuya memberikan tangan Endou padaku.

"Baik." Jawabku. Kupegang tangan Endou yang lemas tersebut. Dengan hati-hati, kubalutlah tangan tersebut.

"Ikh."

"Ma-maaf!" Aku panik, dan menghentikan balutanku untuk sementara. Lalu melanjutkanya lagi dengan lebih lembut.  
.

"Sudah selesai, bagaimana?" Tanyaku menunjukkan hasil balutan tangan Endou ke Endou sendiri.

"Balutan yang rapi, terimakasih Hiroto." Endou mengangkat mukanya dan tersenyum. Mukanya berkeringat banyak.

Tidak lama kemudian, Shuuya datang.

"Kazemaru _mana?_" Tanyaku.

Shuuya menghela nafas,"Dia diseret orang tuanya pulang tanpa basa-basi. Tas dan barang-baranya saja masih tertinggal di sini."

Aku dan Endou mematung.

.

"-maaf Endou." Kata Shuuya tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa minta maaf?" Endou bingung.

"Harusnya aku tidak usah menyuruhmu bermain drum jadi-jadian. Lukamu terbuka karena itu kan?"

"Ah, ini bukan salahmu kok. Santai saja!" Kata Endou sambil menepuk pundak Shuuya. "Ini salahku sendiri, aku terlalu nafsu memukul pancimu." Kemudian Endou tertawa.

.

"Hm.. Kazemaru sudah pulang. Hiroto tidak dijemput?" Tanya Shuuya.

"Tidak, aku pulang sendiri. Lagi pula di rumah tidak ada orang." Jawabku.

"Kalau begitu, menginap di sini aja Hiroto! Kita pinjam baju Goenji!" Endou langsung nimbrung.

_Aku shock._ Karena merasa _nggak_ enak-kalo Endou kutinggal dengan Shuuya saja, aku memutuskan untuk ikut menginap.

"PESTA TIDUR!"

**Di tempat lain..**

"Haruya! Suzuno-kun! Ryuuji-kun! Kita belum punya lagu! Latihan pun belum!" Terumi merengek.

"?"

"Kenapa kalian terlihat santai-santai saja?" Terumi makin stress.

"Kita sudah punya kok?" Jawa Suzuno.

"Hee? Siapa yang nyanyi?"

"Kamu."

Eeeh!"

**To be continued**

* * *

Nee saya lupa chapter yang ini ketinggalan! DX  
jadi chapter selanjutnya kayaknya baru mulai lombanya hha  
Hoho, baru pertama kali update secepet ini*bangga  
update selanjutnya rada lemot gapapa kan?

Makasih udah repot2 baca! Arigatoo!*bungkuk2

* * *

**BALASAN REVIEWS  
**

**The Fallen Kuriboh**

Jangan keras-keras fangirlingnya Kuriboh-san! Udah malem XD(dihajar)

Iya, gatau kenapa kalo nulis ttg anak2 sun garden rasanya nyaman(?)

Hehe*baca ulang fic

Iya! harusnya saya bikin hint shuumamo disitu!

Yasudah, kapan2 saja saya bikinnya*plak!

Nee makasih reviewnya XD

**Rauto Never Awesome**

Ikan asin! Gyaa(?)-pencinta ikan asing

Iya nih, fubuki mulai OC

Di chap ini, makin OC lagi*digebukin masal

Haha sabar ya Haruya, maafkan author jelek ini yang telah membuatmu seperti itu T.T

Arigato reviewsnya! Jaa!

**Fanesha Neshia-san**

Hehe saya update lagi loo

Nyaris ya? Nyaris masuk*plak!

Makasih banyak reviews-nya!


	8. Karaoke Seiyaa

A/N: Gyaaa! Nyari lagu yang cocok sama seiyuu-nya tuh susah banget! Sampe keadaan saya begini*tepar

WARNING: Singkat, typo, OOC, berantakan, dll

Inazuma Eleven Belongs to level 5

* * *

**Hiroto POV's**

Aku meminjam baju Goenji. Begitu pun juga dengan Endou. Dia jadi terlihat mekin berbeda. Rambutnya yang basah karena keramas membuat nekomiminya hilang. Ditambah ia mengenakan baju Shuuya. Lengannya balapan sama tangannya, begitu pun juga dengan celananya.

Baju Shuuya cocok untukku juga. Setelah itu, bibi-nya Shuuya menghampiriku dan bilang kalau jaketnya sedang dicuci. Aku yang mendengar itu segera membungkukkan badan dan mengucapakan pertama, maaf! kedua terimakasih. Kedua kata yang selalu kuulang, hingga membuat bibi itu tertawa.

Aku tidur dipinggir dekat tembok, Endou di tengah, dan Goenji di sebelah Endou. Sebelum tidur, kami bermain ular tangga dulu. Kemudian Yuuka datang dan mengajak kami main boneka. Akhirnya kami pun mengikuti kemauannya.

**Normal POv**

"Tolong! Aku!" Yuuka memainkan boneka lolitanya yang sedang mengumpat dibalik meja.

"Jangan dekati, putri! Dasar kau Monster jahat, kau harus lewati aku terlebih dahulu!" Teriak Endou sambil menggerakkan boneka Kodoknya.

Ternyata mereka sedang bermain boneka, oiya lanjutkan.

"Graaaah!" Teriak Hiroto antusias. "Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku!" Hiroto memainkan boneka naganya dan berjalan mendekati Endou dan Yuuka. Sudah lama Hiroto tidak bermain seperti ini. Ia jadi mengingat masa lalunya di rumah matahari. "Rasakan ini!" Hiroto mengangkat bonekanya dan menjatuhkannya ke kodok(boneka Endou).

"Aa-aaaah!" Endou balas berteriak, ia menggerakkan boneka kodoknya sempoyongan dan akhirnya terjatuh.

"Giliranmu sekarang putri." Hiroto membuat-buat suaranya. Ia memumut bonekanya lagi, kemudian menggerakannya.

Kemudian, boneka panda pun muncul menghadang sang naga. Yang memainkan boneka itu yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Shuuya. Kemudian, permainan berakhir. Naga kalah dan putri hidup bahagia selamanya.

"Ahaha, Hiroto kau harusnya melihat mukamu sendiri saat memainkan boneka nagamu itu." Kata Endou sambil tertawa.

"Iya, kamu mudah terbawa peran ya." Shuuya tersenyum menerawang ke arah boneka naga.

"Begitu ya?" Muka Hiroto merah padam. Tak ia sangka kalau ia terlalu "bernafsu" memainkan boneka itu.

"Tapi, tadi menyenangkan sekali. Nanti main lagi ya!" Yuuka tersenyum dan membereskan semua bonekanya.

"Ya.." Hirto menjawab pelan.

"Ayo tidur, Yuuka." Suara Bibi terdengar samar-samar di luar pintu. "Shuuya, kau juga Harus tidur!"

"Iya." Shuuya pun mematikan lampu.

_Selamat Malam.._

_._

_._

**Karaoke's TIME**

**Hiroto POV's**

Aku terbangun. Kulihat Endou yang masih tertidur pulas disebelahku. Baju-nya terlalu besar kesana-kemari seperti selimut. Kemudian aku tersadar, aku menginap di rumah Shuuya. Kulihat Shuuya yang sudah tidak berada di kamarnya. Tiba-tiba bulu kuduk-ku berdiri menyadari sesuatu. Aku hanya berdua dengan Endou. Disini..

"Kak Hiroto! Kak Endou! Ayo banngun!" Yuuka membuka pintu kamar Goenji, menemukanku yang sedang senderan di tembok berusah berdiri. "Oh, Kak Hiroto sudah bangun. Nii-chan menunggu, dia sudah memasak sarapan. Masakan Nii-chan enak lho!" Yuuka kemudian berlari kecil ke luar.

"Iya, tunggu sebentar." Aku beranjak, berniat membangunkan Endou. Tapi niatku terputus saat melihat muka polosnya yang sedang tidur dengan nyamannya, ditambah lagi keadaan tangannya yang seperti itu. Karena merasa tidak enak, akhirnya aku meninggalkannya saja. Aku berjalan keluar dan mencuci muka di wastafel terdekat(?)

Kulihat Shuuya sedang memasak dan mengenakan celemek. Aku terbengong-bengong melihatnya. Ini sisi lain Shuuya yang baru pertama kali kulihat. Tampangnya begitu serius saat memasak, dan sepertinya dia tidak sadar kalau sedang kuperhatikan dari sini.

"Pagi." Sapaku.

"Pagi, Kak Hiroto."

"Pagi Hiroto." Kemudian Shuuya melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya.

"Kak Endou belum bangun?" Tanya Yuuka. Rambut Yuuka tergerai panjang. Ia masih mengenakan piyama.

"Belum"

Kemudian Yuuka mengembungkan pipinya. Manis sekali. Ia pun turun dari kursinya dan berlari ke kamar Shuuya.

"Mau kemana Yuuka?" Tanyaku.

"Kamar Nii-chan." Yuuka mempercepat langkahnya. Aku pun duduk di meja makan.

Kemudian kudengar teriakan samar-samar dari kamar Shuuya. Teriakan itu berbunyi.

"Kak Endou! Banguuun!"

Aku dan Shuuya yang mendengarnya pun ber-sweatdrop ria.

Akhirnya Endou terbangun dan ke meja makan. Mukanya berantakan banget. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, kami memakan sarapan yang disediakan Shuuya, karena lomba karaoke dimulai pukul 10:00 pagi. Sekarang sudah jam 7 pagi. Belum manggil Kazemaru, mandi, nyuci piring, dan lain-lain.

"Kenapa Hiroto? Mukamu pucat." Ternyata dari tadi Shuuya memerhatikanku.

"Mungkin karena aku belum makan." Kataku. Mata Shuuya memang hebat, aku memang sedikit merasa tidak enak badan pagi ini. Kemudian aku menusuk tempura dan memakannya. "Goenji pintar masak ya!" Aku mengalihkan topik.

"Makasih." Jawabnya sambil mengiris mentimun. "Endou, tanganmu?"

Dengan cepat Endou membuka balutannya. Tangannya normal. Hanya ada luka beku yang membekas di punggung tangannya. Tapi, luka di telapak tangannya masih dalam, dan belum tertutup. Akhirnya Endou mengurus tangannya sendiri setelah sarapan tentunya.

"Makasih banyak Goenji." Kataku. "Makasih juga, Yuuka." Aku tersenyum setelah selesai makan. Aku membawa piringku dan piring Endou ke dapur, dan mencucinya.

"Iya." Jawab Goenji. "Kalian pulang saja dulu. Bajuku dibalikinnya nanti aja. Kita ketemuan di taman kota. Tadi Kazemaru memberikan sms." Kata Shuuya sambil menekan tombol ponselnya.

Akhirnya aku dan Endou pergi.

"Dah! Hiroto! Jam 10 yaa!" Lanjut Endou. Aku berpisah dipertigaan dengan Endou. Ia melambai dengan tangannya yang diperban. Sepertinya dia benar-benar menganggap perban itu keren.

"Iya." Tiba-tiba saja aku pusing. Aku mengenakan jaket oranyeku diperjalanan. Jaketnya sudah kering dan wangi, sepertinya baru dicuci oleh bibi-bibi yang ada di rumah Shuuya. Akhirnya aku sampai di rumah dan berkemas. Tak lupa latihan vokal.

"Aku pulang." Percuma saja bilang begitu. Toh, dirumahku tidak ada orang, siapa yang mau jawab coba?

"Selamat datang."

Aku mematung.

.

.

"Ka-kalian." Aku berusaha menahan semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ada di kepalaku. Kenapa makhluk-makhluk ini ada di sini? Kenapa kamarku begini? Bagaimana kalian bisa masuk ke rumah orang, padahal pintu rumahku sudah terkunci. Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? Darimana saja kalian? Aaaargh! Tapi, aku harus tenang dan sabar dulu untuk itu. Aku harus fokus ke kegiatanku.

Kutemukan Terumi, Haruya, Suzuno, dan Ryuuji yang sedang berpose. Pose yang membuat nekomimiku terangkat sedikit. Terumi memegang tempat pensilku ke arah mulutnya seakan-akan itu adalah mic. Haruya dan Suzuno berpose di belakang Terumi. Dan Ryuuji yang sedang mengamen(?)

"Hiroto, aku pinjam kamar mandimu tadi." Kata Haruya biasa.

"Hiroto, aku pinjam dapurmu tadi." Kata Suzuno dengan muka stoic.

"Hiroto, aku makan beberapa cemilanmu tadi." Kata Terumi tenang.

"Maaf, Hiroto kami pinjam kamarmu sebentar." Kata Ryuuji sopan.

Aku kembali mematung dan berbicara dengan batinku sendiri. Sekarang, bagaimana aku bisa beraktivitas?

"Bagaimana kalian bisa masuk ke sini." Tanyaku pelan.

"Kami lewat jendela." Jawab Haruya.

"A-aku lupa menguncinya ya?" Aku pun beranjak melihat jendelaku.

"Tidak, kami benar-benar lewat jendela." Jawab Suzuno.

Aku hampir pingsan di tempat

Melihat keadaan jendelaku yang memiliki lubang berbentuk abstrak, beserta serpihan beling dimana-mana. Bukan itu saja, dapurku, kamarku, kamar mandiku, semuanya berantakan. Kepalaku semakin sakit. Jadi,..

"Kalian harus bersihkan rumah ini!" Jawabku mengeluarkan emosiku. Kepalaku makin sakit dan berubah menjadi pusing yang mengerikan.

Semua tercegang dan kemudian tidak lama setelah itu mereka membersihkannya. Aku lega, mereka menurut. Tapi kenapa tampang mereka ketakutan begitu? Aku pun melihat diriku di cermin yang kebetulan persis disebelah kiriku. Ternyata tampangku kaya orang gila!

.

Aku pun mandi dan bersiap-siap berangkat ke taman kota. Saat keluar dari kamar mandi, dapur mendadak jadi bersih, kamarku pun juga begitu, semua ruangan juga. Walaupun jendelaku belum bener, tapi setidaknya belingnya sudah disapu. Aku tersenyum lembut. Jadi, mereka kemana? Aku ingin berterimakasih. Lagi-lagi mereka datang tidak diundang dan pulang tidak diantar.

Kepalaku terlalu pusing untuk memikirkan mereka, lagi pula aku harus segera berangkat ke taman kota.

Di perjalanan, ponselku bergetar. Kuihat itu Kazemaru, tapi sebelum kuangkat ponselku berhenti bergetar. Jadi biarkan saja. Aku terus berjalan sambil berfikir heran. Haruya, Ryuuji, Terumi, dan Suzuno kemana saja sih?

Akhirnya sampailah aku di taman kota. Taman kota yang ramai. Dikerumuni orang, aku pun tidak tahu dimana Kazemaru, Endou, dan Shuuya.

"Para peserta yang mengikuti lomba karaoke. Harap mendaftar di meja bertulisan karaoke yang berada di sebelah selatan panggung."

Tiba-tiba ponsel-ku bergetar lagi.

"Ya?" Aku mengangkat ponsel.

"Hiroto! Kamu dimana?" Terdengar suara Kazemaru yang tenggelam diantara suara banyak orang.

"Aku.." Kulihat sekelilingku dan kutemukan tiang listrik, "Aku deket tiang listrik."

"Tiang listrik banyaak! Aku dibelakang panggung." Teriak Kazemaru dalam ponsel.

"Oiya, udah daftar belum?" Tanyaku. Kemudian ponselku mati seketika.

Aku berjalan melewati orang-orang menuju belakang panggung.

"Hadirin sekalian, dengan ini, lomba Karaoke dimulai. Mari kita panggil tim pertama yang akan tampil duluan. Baiklah, dipersilahkan, tim yang mendapat nomor 1. Harap memasuki panggung."

Suara tepuk tangan terdengar meriah. Kira-kira siapa yang menyanyi? Aku akhirnya sampai ke depan pangggung. Di sana ternyata ada Endou, Shuuya, dan Kazemaru. Aku pun menyapa mereka pelan dan segera duduk. Para pemain pun keluar dari tirai. Mereka adalah..

"Ka-kabeyama!" Endou tiba-tiba berteriak sambil menunjuk Kabeyama yang ada di atas panggung. Orang-orang pun melirik ke arah Endou. Endou masih dengan muka _shock-_nya.

MC pun berkata, "Inilah tim pertama, anggotanya adalah Kabeyama, Kurimatsu, Tobitaka, dan Toramaru!"

Kami semua berteriak shock. Sebagian bertepuk tangan dan sebagiannya lagi bersorak ria. Kabeyama yang main drum, drum terlihat kecil jika dimainkan oleh kabeyama. Toramaru bermain bass. Kurimatsu bermain gitar(!) Dan, dan.. yang nyanyi,  
TOBITAKAAA!

* * *

Silahkan~  
**pmsinfirm. org/ dl/ Music/ Seiyuu/ Nakamura %20Yuuichi/02. %20utsukushii %20haro %20sayonara %20no %20 yumoa. mp3**

((beberapa space dihilangkan saja, dan berikan **h t tp : / / **di depannya)

kalo ga bisa, download juga boleh :3*plak!

**http:/w w w .4shared. com/ file/ YtqR4XCy/ RdeathMobile _Suit_ Gundam_ 00_Vo .html**

* * *

Intro dimainkan oleh Toramaru, kemudian disusul oleh Kabeyama. Kurimatsu pun mengiringi mereka. Aku makin penasaran bagaimana suara Tobitaka. Tobitaka yang kemarin mengantarkan pesanan. Tidak bisa kubayangkan ia mendadak menyanyi.

nan de mo ii ya... aimai na oto  
"Whatever, I don't care..." sounds so vague.

docchi de mo ari... nante kudaranai  
Being both this and that...is just boring.

futari-yogari... kimochi ga zurete'ru  
Trying to satisfy both...will only misalign both.

hitori-zanmai... imi ga nai sa  
Self-indulgence...is completely meaningless.

kou shiyou boku to iyou  
Let's do it this way. Stay with me now.

subete kowashite miyou  
Let's try to demolish everything.

moshimo ima no mama da to the end  
If things stay this way, it'll be the end.

Aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Kalo Tobitaka bisa nyanyi!*plak!  
Kulihat Kazemaru yang berada di sebelahku. Dia menganga! Endou juga, dia lebih parah lagi. Kemudian, kudengar suara tachimukai yang samar-sama menghawatirkan Tsunami yang mematung lama. Goenji sepertinya serius sekali memperhatikan junior macannya itu. Toramaru itu loo.

ai mo uso mo hito no jijou mo  
Because love, deceit, people's stories,

ikiru mo shi mo katachi ga nai kara  
living, and dying all lack a concrete shape,

mitasarenai utagaitaku naru  
we're not appeased, and we begin to doubt them.

sore nara zenbu utte ikou shuushifu  
If so, then let's just strike everything down, PERIOD.

kore kara no hibi de iu beki koto wa  
From now on, the things we should be saying

guchi ja nakute utsukushii haroo  
are not empty complaints, but delightful hellos!

kurikaeshite tsugi no sekai e nukeru  
Repeating the hellos, we move on to the next world.

kodomo no kase otona kara mita yume  
If there, the children's shackles and adults' dreams

naku hodo omoi nara waratte ie  
have become so heavy that you want to cry,

sayounara no yuumoa  
then with a smile, just say a farewell humor.

Tiba-tiba suara tepuk tangan bermunculan. Semua penonton bersorak kembali. Bahkan sudah ada yang melempar bunga.

daijoubu sa  
It's all right.

kimi o sukuu wa yasu shi  
It's not hard to save yourself.

kimi o shinji aruke  
Believe in yourself, and walk on.

asu o kaeru sayounara no yuumoa  
With our farewell humors that can change tomorrow,

kako ni nokosu utsukushii haroo  
we leave our delightful hellos in the past.

koko o aishi aisaretai no naraba  
If you love this place, and want to be loved back,

kowagarazu ni tsukurikaereba ii  
then without fear, you should just reconstruct it.

Kami semua bertepuk tangan. Aku semakin gugup. Kemudian tiba-tiba saja ada empat orang yang numpang lewat di depan panggung dengan kostum super aneh yang tidak dapat diseskripsikan dengan sekali lihat. Tapi aku melihat jelas, kalau itu Terumi, dan kawan-kawannya. Mereka ikut lomba ini juga? Aku terheran-heran. Dan mulai risih.

"Wah, tim yang bagus! Baiklah, langsung saja! Tim nomor dua! Kami persilahkan!"

Tim yang kedua ternyata adalah tim Kidou dan yang lainnya. Penampilan mereka, ukh lebih parah dari yang pertama kali kami lihat. Tapi, kenapa Kidou main gitar juga? Dia nyanyi sekaligus main gitar ya? Ke-kenapa? Eyeshadow mereka tebal sekali. Mata mereka terlihat seram. Semua orang mematung melihat mereka.

Fudou "Hei kau!" Fudou menunjuk salah satu juri dengan tidak sopannya. "Coret Kidou Yuuto sebagai vokalis. Aku! Fudou Akio akan menggantikannya menyanyi!" Fudou menengokkan kepalanya kearah Kidou. Yang dilirik malah bermuka datar. "Jika, kalian menginginkan alasannya, boleh saja. Tanyakan saja pada kantung mata kami dan beberapa luka memar-memar di seluruh badan kami." Fudou melanjukan sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya. kidou terdiam pahit. Sakuma dan Genda bersweatdrop.

Jadi itu beneran kantung mata? Tebal sekali. Kupikir itu eyeshadow. Pantas saja penampilan mereka menjadi buruk. Gumamku.

* * *

**h t t p : / / pmsinfirm. org/ dl/ Music/ Seiyuu/ Kaji %20Yuuki/ 01% 20RAILWAY %20EXIT. mp3**

hilangkan spasinya XD kalo ga bisa, cobalah link dibawah ini !

**w w w. 4shared. com/ audio/ NY8rW34T/1 _RailwayExit. html**

**spasinya diilangin aja**

* * *

**To be continued**

Karena saya males kasih lyric-nya, jadi lewatkan saja ya? Fudou nyanyi. Kalau mau check saja link-nya.

Sekian dulu, saya mau mengerjakan deadline komik dan deadline buku tahunan. Saya akan melanjutkan fic ini setelah tahun baru(mungkin).

buat Verra, kalo baca. DX saran anda saya longkap buat nnti chapter berapa, dan kapan. Abis saya bener-bener mesti ngerjain nih tugas dan amanah. gomenasai*bungkuk2

**Terimakasih yang sudah baca sampai sejauh ini*terharu**

Balasan Review

**The Fallen Kuriboh**

Huwaa saya pengen cepet2 nyelesaiin nih fic, jadi beberapa hints yang mau saya kasih di sini saya longkap

termasuk adegan pesta tidur uaaa! kemungkinan chapter ini bakal saya tumpuk dengan chapter yang salah satu ttg pesta tidur mereka*tebar

Mamoru sangat nafsu*jdaak!

Hehe, maaf, update kilat saya berhenti disini TAT

terimakasih udah baca sampe sini Dika-san!

**Kishibe Zola Senpai**

Wah, review-mu banyak sekali senangnya, terimakasih*terharu

eeh? Iya! gak nyangka, fic-nya sama XD saya udah baca loo*ditampol

fic-mu juga kereen kyaa fubuxfuyu

hehe horor ya?*yaiyalah(plak!)

Ortu Kazemaru terlalu khawatir dengan keadaan anaknya yang cantik nan anggun tersebut*plak!

Dibikin anime? hwaa cita2 saya jadi pembuat anime QAQ*abaikancurcolini

**Ice Snow**

Yeaah! saya sudah membuat-nya! beberapa sudah maju!

Update ahai*plak!

iya, tobitaka ikut Karaoke XDD

Yah, mamoru dia kuat ko!*dilempar mamo


End file.
